A New Age
by cyber viper42
Summary: SEQUAL TO ELDERS! set 20 years after the end of book three. Galbatorix is dead and Eragon is now the leader of the new riders, but new trouble is brewing and will be unleashed soon. EragonArya OCOC. Read and review. Enjoy. Rated T to be safe. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to my other story titled ELDERS**

**You must read it first in order to understand who some of the OCs are. There is no exception to this. I don't think that you will be able to understand what happened in ELDERS from this story.**

**I hope to have very long chapters but not quick updates in order to have a more fully thought out story. **

**Elders was over 50,000 words and 36 chapters, and I hope to top that in this sequel.**

**So sit back and enjoy this story and while you are enjoying a chapter, leave me a review to let me know what you think is good or bad, what you didn't expect, that you think could be done a little better.**

**Unlike most authors, I will gladly go back and fix typos or things that I messed up or left out.**

**This is not an ordinary story. I am not going to focus on main characters from the books, but on my OCs and minor characters from the books.**

**ARE **

**YOU **

**READY?**

**I hope you are…**

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything but the plot and the characters and places that don't appear in Eragon and Eldest.

Chapter 1:

**The Wings of the Sun**

Eragon watched the now twenty-year-old yellow dragon soar above the trees, circling for food. He sat back against Saphira's massive flank and gazed into the crystal clear sky. It had been a long and hard twenty years after the final battle. Almost 18 years since Galbatorix had been executed for his crimes. Almost 18 years since the government of the Empire had been shifted over to the elves, dwarves, humans, Riders, Urgals and Dragons. No longer were there separate kingdoms or lands, but one kingdom, under joint leadership of all races. No species dominated the council, no one faction had the power to break away from the council. For the majority of the years since the establishment of the Council, peace was found in all corners of the land. There was relatively no work to be done by the New Riders, under Eragon's leadership.

_We must get going. _Saphira told her partner. _We have to reach the Council before the day is up._

_Well, _Eragon said standing up, _How many hours will it take to get there?_

_About two if you hurry, _Said the yellow dragon.

_For someone with your energy. _Saphira retorted as she let a puff of flame and smoke jet out of her nose. _For us older ones it should take about three._

_You are just lazy Mother. _The yellow dragon replied. _If Shruiken was chasing you, you would take two hours. _

_Yes, but Shruiken isn't here, and I am sore from that dogfight we had yesterday. _Saphira answered her daughter. _Besides, more time to enjoy flying for you. You spend way too much time on the ground. _

_That is because it is exciting. _The yellow dragon replied.

_It's dangerous as well, Sunlight. _Saphira responded. _You take too many chances._

_Yes Mother…_Sunlight replied sarcastically with a flick of her tail.

Saphira launched herself into the air as soon as Eragon climbed up her scaly side and strapped himself in. For a while they flew in silence enjoying the thrill of flying. Sunlight followed her mother and was always zig-zaging back and forth in her mothers slipstream.

_You never seem to be out of energy Sunlight. _Eragon commented.

_Oh, I can get tired. _She replied. _But it takes a lot to do that._

_Will Tag be there tonight? _She asked.

_Only if Arya is there. _Eragon answered. _She brought him to Ellesmira to present the eggs._

_I wonder if he will ever be a rider._ Sunlight sighed,

_Only fate knows._ Eragon replied.

_What will happen tonight? _Saphira asked Eragon

_I'm not sure. _He replied. _But whatever it was, it was important enough for Father to contact us my mind._

_Will Ol' Orange Hide be there? _Sunlight asked, interrupting Eragon.

_You don't call your elder names. _Saphira scolded.

_You take all my fun away. _Sunlight simmered.

_For once, we won't have to miss the beginning of a meeting. _Eragon said as he saw the walls of Urû'baen.

_No kidding. _Saphira replied. _Hate being late. It's embarrassing._

_But at least you don't have to sit around for the beginning; you always get filled in on what has happened already. _Sunlight interjected playfully.

_Do you have to rebel against everything? _Saphira asked annoyed.

_Yes._ Sunlight replied.

_You know how to push my buttons don't you? _Saphira replied coming up short causing Sunlight to have to swerve around her in order to avoid a collision. Saphira quickly accelerated again and dove to catch up to her daughter who was speeding away from the hurtling blue mass behind her.

_I'll catch you if it is the last thing I do._ Saphira declared as they streaked across the sky, dipping and swooping.

_You can't catch me no matter what you do. _Sunlight taunted. As she pulled ahead just as they passed over the walls, and started to weave in and out of the various towers that rose up into the sky.

_You are insane. _Saphira declared. _You are too big to do that anymore. Then you were five maybe, but NOT WHEN YOU ARE TWENTY!!! _Saphira hollered,

_Am I in trouble? _Sunlight asked.

_YOU BET YOU ARE._ Saphira yelled. _When I get my claws on you…_

_Saphira, calm down. _Eragon tried to sooth her so that they could land safely, which they did. Once Saphira was on the ground, Sunlight flared her wings and land next to her mother.

_Don't kill me! _She cried cowering in a corner.

_I'm not going to kill you. _Saphira soothed. _Now hurry up and catch up with Eragon._

Sunlight padded over to the archway that Eragon had disappeared into and stood still for a moment. Her entire length became engulfed in a white light which left as quickly as it had appeared, leaving a girl with pointed ears, black shoulder-length hair, blue eyes, wearing black clothes in her place.

_I'll be back in a little while._ She promised

_Be careful Sunlight. _Saphira warned.

_I will be._ She replied as she pushed open the doors and followed Eragon inside.

She stopped and gazed up at the hall that she had just entered. Stone dragons were carved into the wall and ceiling making the whole hall look like a mural.

"Sunlight!" Eragon called from the other end, "Come on."

"Coming!" She called back and started to jog towards him. The hall was short, and it took Sunlight no time to reach the other end.

The two of them entered the Council chambers to find a full house. All of the riders that fought in the final battle, minus Oromis and Galbatorix, were present. Eragon sat down in between Arya and Murtagh while Sunlight stood in the back of the room facing the council, which sat in a semi-circle facing anyone who wished to bring anything to the council's attention.

_Arya, Where is Tag?_ Sunlight asked.

_He should be here someplace. _Arya replied. _I told him you would be here._

_Thank you._ Sunlight replied.

_Your welcome. _Arya answered pleasantly then turned to Eragon and started to talk with him and Murtagh.

"Looking for me?" a voice came from behind Sunlight. She whirled around and looked right at Tag.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you come up to me when I first walked in?"

"Awe, come on." He replied. "I was right behind you."

"Were you doing your shadow thing again?" Sunlight asked.

"I have to practice everyday. Mom said so." Tag replied.

"Arya says that you have to practice your magic everyday, but you don't do it all the time!" Sunlight pointed out.

"You are just like her, always nagging…" He made a face, "Nag, nag, nag, nag."

Sunlight giggled at this as then hugged him. He was like her brother, although he was the son of her parent's riders. They were brought up together being only a year apart helped their bond to grow all the time. Tag, or Tahgird as Eragon and Arya called him when he was in trouble, which was quite frequently, was born just a year after the final battle, making him 19 years old.

The council chamber quieted down and the meeting began. To Sunlight and Tag, it was boring. The only thing of interest was the announcement that a new rider had been discovered. This rider had apparently found an egg on his own and had bonded to the hatchling. Since he lived in a remote town, according to the wild dragon who had reported this, he had not heard about the decree that invited all riders to the capital so they could meet with Eragon and Saphira, who were the leaders of the New Riders. As a result, the pair stayed away from other towns and villages in fear of persecution or expulsion from their home. As the meeting dragged on, Aelita and Shruiken volunteered to go and find the rider and bring him to Urû'baen so that Eragon and Saphira could rest and recover from their journey.

The Meeting lasted until the second watch rotation, and when it was over, tag and Sunlight slipped outside and took a walk on the wall top. They could see for miles from on top of the walls. There wasn't much to see, but the view was spectacular none-the-less.

"It's too bad that we can't go into the city tonight." Tag said finally.

"Why?" Sunlight asked,

"Because of tomorrow." He replied quietly. "Tomorrow is the egg presentations to the people here, and I would like to try."

"What is so great about being a rider anyway?" Sunlight asked.

"I don't know," He replied, "I guess it is just something that I always have wanted to be. Mom, Dad, Murtagh…" He trailed off.

"You feel that you have to become a rider to live up to their names." Sunlight finished for him.

"Yes…" Tag replied.

"We can always fly together you know." Sunlight told him.

"I know." He said almost in a whisper.

"Come on you have to get to bed, and Mom wants me to spend the night with her and Dad." Sunlight said brightly.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at the presentation." Tag said as he headed off towards the castle.

_Look for me in the usual spot. _Sunlight told him.

_Like always. _He replied.

Sunlight jumped off the wall away from the city and transformed into her dragon form and quickly soared to the dragon roost where Saphira and Lifskul were waiting.

_How is my little changeling?_ Lifskul asked.

_Tired. _Sunlight replied.

_I bet you are. _Saphira commented. _I chased you almost a quarter of the way here,_

_Yup, But I beat you here. _Sunlight replied. _I need to get to sleep. I am meeting Tag at the egg presentation tomorrow. _As she was saying this, three other dragons descended from the sky and landed on the roost. All of them were much smaller than Sunlight because they had only hatched about five years earlier. One was a slender brown female bonded to a young elf girl. Another was an orange male of average size bonded to a human boy. The third was red and extremely muscular for a dragon his age. He was wild. He had no bonded partner, nor did he want one. He only was there because of their parents; Saphira and Lifskul.

_How are all of you doing? _Saphira asked.

_Fine. _They all replied in unison.

_What are you all doing here? _Sunlight asked.

_I was the one who found the new rider and dragon. _The red one said in his deep low voice.

_We both have just finished a training mission that Elva sent us on. _The brown dragon said.

_Are you all tired?_ Lifskul asked.

_A little. _The orange one admitted yawning.

_I have to sleep sometime. _The wild one admitted, bending his fierce pride.

_Good night children. _Saphira said softly

_Good night._ They all chorused back.

Silence fell around the dragon roost as they all closed their eyes and slept together as a whole family for the first time in a year.

**How was this chapter?**

**I hope that everyone liked it. **

**This is what a hope to be a relatively short chapter in this story that I have now begun.**

**Leave me a review and make me happy. I hope to have the next chapter up within a month or so.**

**I take my time so that I can make each chapter really good and well thought out. I want this to be one of the best fanfictions that you read in your life.**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!!!**

**It makes me really happy to see that people have been nice enough to leave me a review.**

**Look just a little below this line and click on the 'submit review' button and make me happy!**

**NOTE: this has been checked for errors. If you spot any, please tell me in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all, **

**I worked on this for literally days to get it just right. **

**I would like MORE REVIEWS than chapter one. It is kinda annoying that literally hundreds of people will read a chapter and out of those hundreds, only 10 or so people will review. Please review for my sake, and my sanity. I am pouring a TON of effort into this and I would love a TON of reviews in return.**

**NOTE: This chapter has NOT been completely checked for errors. Please tell me in a review if you find any grammatical mistakes and WHERE THEY ARE so I can fix them. Thank you.**

**Anyway, **

**Just enjoy the chapter that I have worked hard on to write.**

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything but the plot and the characters and places that don't appear in Eragon and Eldest.

Chapter 2:

**The Eggs**

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!

Eragon's eyes shot open as the alarm walnut that Oromis had given him rang in his ear. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, sat up, yawned, and then stretched momentarily. Next to him, Arya was doing the same.

"Morning." Eragon mumbled as he stood up.

"Uhm." Arya grunted in reply. Today was the annual egg presentation in the city of Urû'baen. Everyone under the age of 20 would be allowed to try the eggs. Almost every child was there every year.

Eragon and Arya got dressed quickly and made their way downstairs to the dining hall in the castle. The castle itself was built on top of Galbatorix's old one, and was specifically designed with dragons in mind. There were five towers at each joint in the outer walls, and were made of solid marble carted from the Beor Mountains by the dwarves. This made the castle gleam in the morning light everyday for at least an hour, and then in the evening for another hour. It stood on a hill, which was on one side of the city. On another hill on the opposite side of the city was the Council's hall. It was a miniature version of the castle, but with wings coming off of it for each of the different races. All of these buildings were fairly new do to the time that it took to construct it. Some wings of the castle were still under construction on the inside while the outside was totally complete.

The castle was the new center for learning, where almost anyone could come and read in the massive library that was part of Galbatorix's, the Elves, and the Dwarves. It was one of the largest wings of the castle, second only to the massive dragon roost, which was modeled after the one in Fârthen Dur. The building itself was a work of art and was also a very well planed out defensive network of ballistae, arrow windows, and walls. Everyone that got up close to it was awed by its sheer size as well. The walls alone were almost 100 feet high, while the castle building itself towered over the wall. There was no way that any attacking army of any size would be able to take the castle. All this splendor for the Riders and Council members came after the reconstruction of the buildings that had been damaged in the fighting. The people always came first in this new age.

By the time that Eragon and Arya had reached the dining hall, all of the other riders that were in the city were at the table waiting for them. At its head, there were two places for them, and then a long circle of tables with gaps in-between a few of the tables to allow people to come and serve the food. Or, when the number of riders grew to a larger number, more people could sit on the inside. This morning, the elf chefs had prepared a huge mound of cakes and biscuits with warm honey. To all the riders, it was a feast. To any person who wasn't vegetarian, it was a nightmare. As they took their seats, two riders came in carrying a large chest, and set down in the center of the tables. They then took their places at the table.

"Thank you Roland and Figh." Eragon thanked the two riders. "As I am sure all of you know today is the Egg Presentation to this city. While it is not mandatory for all riders to attend it, I ask that if you have nothing else to do today, that you attend."

There was a pause in whish nothing was said, not a sound came from anyone. "The longer that you have been a rider the farther away from the eggs you will be." Arya told them. "This is so that the younger riders may see a bonding if we are lucky."

"How many people are going to be here today?" a new elfish rider asked. He had only become a rider a month before.

"Go see for yourself." Murtagh told him as he gestured to a window that overlooked the courtyard in which the presentation was always made. In it, were literally thousands of people.

"There is nothing quite like seeing a hatching." Elva spoke up. She looked as if she was about 18. No one knew what had caused her to seemingly not age much. Some speculated that it was Xen's use of her with his curse. Others credited it to the amazing things that happen around dragons.

"I agree." Xen replied.

"I wish that there were more opportunities to see them." Said one of the first riders to come since Galbatorix's defeat.

"We should get going." Aelita commented glancing at the sun, which was slowly climbing into the sky. As soon as she said this, the servants came in and cleared the table off while the riders stood up. As Roland and Figh picked up the chest, the riders filed down a stairwell and into the courtyard. They stood on the raised portion of the courtyard and faced the crowd amassed before them.

Eragon stood forward from the ranks of the riders and magically increased his voice. "People of Urû'bean." The massive crowd quieted. "You have come here today to see if you are destined to be a rider." He waited a moment for everyone to hear this. "Form a single file line in-front of the chest." The people obeyed and soon people were passing before the eggs. They held each one for a minute or two. If the dragon inside the egg, didn't stir, then the person moved on. In the chest, there were five eggs. Two were from the wild dragons who were looking to increase the number of their race.

Hundreds of children passed before the eggs before a green one hatched for a brown haired human boy who looked to be about 10. Four hours later, every child that fitted the under 20 years of age requirement had been presented to the eggs. No other dragons hatched. For most people, it was a major disappointment, but for one small family, it was a wonderful occasion. They now had a rider in the family. Murtagh went with them to help the boy pack a few personal things and a few sets of clothes. His main purpose was to protect the hatchling from any possible harm. On the walk to the boy's house, Murtagh was busy placing wards around the young dragon.

When the boy was finished saying good by to his family, Murtagh ushered him to the rider's castle and showed the boy his room. Murtagh could see that the boy was nervous, and that was understandable.

"In a week or two there might be some other people who you can talk with that are your age." Murtagh told the boy trying to comfort him a little.

"What does my training include?" He asked timidly.

"Well, the first thing to do will be to teach you how to read and write." Murtagh replied.

"How will that help me fight?" the boy asked again.

"First of all, it will open up a whole world of material for you to learn on your own. If you can read, then your teachers won't have to teach you everything in person." Murtagh answered." Murtagh answered.

"What else?" The boy asked again.

"You will learn Magic, Sword play, Archery, and most important of all, when to use those tools." Murtagh continued. "You also need to learn about dragons as well."

"Why sir?" He asked in a nervous voice. "Aren't dragons a method of transportation?" At this, the hatchling hissed and its head shot up. It glared at its rider until the boy was forced to look down.

"Your Dragon is part of yourself now." Murtagh replied. "The old saying is, one mind, two bodies."

"So can you hear each other's thoughts?" He asked once more.

"In a sense; yes." Murtagh told him. "But not quite. You can get to a point where you can become your dragon, see, smell, taste, fly…" He trailed off. "But it is only because of the connection of your minds."

"That is interesting sir," The boy said, "When do I start training"

"Tomorrow." Murtagh replied. "Some one will be down to get you in the morning. I'm not sure how early, but you won't want to get up. I can guarantee that."

The boy paled a little. "What can I do for the rest of the day?" He asked.

"Go exploring." Murtagh answered him. "The best way for you to learn your way around this building is to go exploring. If you get lost, ask someone to show you where the dorms are."

"Yes Sir!" The boy jumped up excited.

"Okay. Get going and have fun, but be safe." Murtagh called after the bundle of energy that had shot passed him with a dragon hatchling clinging on to his tunic for dear life.

_Murtagh?_ A voice came into Murtagh's head a few minutes later.

_Yes? What is it Xen?_ Murtagh asked.

_Did you just let that terror into the halls?_

_Yes._

_Why?_

_The kid has to explore this place some time._ Murtagh replied.

_Why oh why does he have so much energy? _Xen asked._ He is zipping through the halls like an arrow._

_Well tell him to walk then. _Murtagh grumbled.

_Fine. _And the presence withdrew from Murtagh's head leaving him standing still for a moment.

_Thorn?_ He asked. _Are you there?_

_How could I not be? _He replied. _I'm not unconscious like you are all the time._

_I am not! _Murtagh retorted. _Just because I get knocked out by an out of control hatchling every week doesn't mean any thing!_

_True, true. _Thorn replied. _I just wish that you would place a ward or two about yourself while you are in the flying-balls-of-scales room._

_If you really want that then I will. _Murtagh replied. _It will just mean that now all the hatchlings will have broken necks in a matter of minutes after I enter the room._

_You always exaggerate these types of things._ Thorn retorted. _How bad could it be?_

_Don't ask. _Murtagh replied, _and don't know. It's safer that way._

_Yeah right. _Thorn answered him. _I really would like to know why you think that it would be bad for the hatchlings._

_Have you forgotten that I am their favorite landing stump? _Murtagh asked his large ball of scales.

_No, but why can't you just protect your head with wards instead of your entire body? _Thorn asked.

_Because my head is their favorite perch! _Murtagh yelled back completely frustrated. _You have become more and more like a hatchling every day you spend time with them._

_I see and I Do. _Thorn replied just like the hatchlings did.

_You know exactly how to push me over the edge don't you! _Murtagh screamed back.

_Seeing as I am part out you, I do, and I get great pleasure in doing it. It is so funny to see you mad. _Thorn answered him.

Murtagh fumed all the way up the stairs until he had reached the top level in the dorm, the closest floor to the dragon roost. He stormed out into the middle of a dragon skirmish between five dragons less than a year old and an amused Thorn. They were trying to gain an advantage on the monster of a dragon that was at least five times as big as each one of them.

_I'll leave you to your games. _Murtagh grumbled as he walked passed them almost being hit by a one month-old hatchling. Murtagh walked out on top of the dragon hold and saw Shruiken's black body slithering after Saphira's red hatchling towards the horizon. _I wonder why Eragon isn't going himself. He might be a little bit more persuasive. _He said Thorn.

_Who knows? _Thorn replied. _Eragon has almost always done the right thing when he sends some one else to do something. He knows everyone's strengths and weaknesses just as we know his._

_True._ Murtagh mumbled back. _True. But this feels different. I wonder if he is afraid of something. _

_Maybe you should ask. _Thorn suggested.

_Maybe I will. _Murtagh replied.

_I think that he is teaching a class right now. _Thorn told him. _He may not want to be interrupted._

_I'll find out. _Murtagh replied reaching out for his brother's mind. _Can we talk? _He asked.

_Uh, sure. _Eragon replied. _Will it be okay if I take another 10 minutes with this class?_

_Sure. _Murtagh answered. _Whenever you're ready._

_OK. _Eragon replied. _10 minutes._

They broke contact and each resumed their activities. Eragon was in the middle of teaching a class on defensive and offensive strategies. That was what Eragon taught most of the time. In the training of each of the riders and dragons, all of the fully trained riders pitched in to teach a single subject. Murtagh and Thorn loved to teach the hatchlings the basics of life before passing them off to their riders every night so that each may relay what they learned that day. Elva taught the students how to read and write in both the common tongue and the Ancient Language. Arya taught magic with Xen, as they were both incredible spell weavers themselves. Arya taught more superficial magic, like how to shape plants, make things elvishly beautiful. Xen, on the other hand, taught the battle and more practical magic. Aelita and Shruiken taught the pairs how to battle in the air and on the ground. Yanon and Zammíren taught the history of the riders, while Saelí taught the dragons the history of the dragons and Àshrá taught the riders how to care for their dragons. The riders that had been trained after Galbatorix, were in charge of sentry duty, scouting, reporting the situations in each of the cities to the council, and checked on each race to make sure no new tensions had appeared.

With the core 7 Riders from before Galbatorix teaching the new riders, the number of fully trained riders soared. There were now 30 other riders in the process of training, all at various stages, and 20 fully trained riders flying over the lands.

Everything seemed all right but the fact that Eragon asked Aelita to go find this new rider was unsettling to Murtagh. He would have sent one of the oldest riders outside the core 7. It didn't seem necessary to send a core member to do such an easy task.

Murtagh leaned against Thorn's tail and closed his eyes. He was only allowed to do so for a minute because Eragon came up to him then.

"What did you want to talk about?" Eragon asked.

"Why did you send Aelita?" Murtagh replied. "Why not one of the others outside of us?"

"The simple truth is: we don't know where this new rider stands in his views." Eragon replied. "We don't know if this rider even knows that other riders exist, or if Galbatroix is dead."

"But others are able to subdue them if that is necessary." Murtagh replied.

"We don't want to give this pair the thought that they might be able to beat who we send." Eragon replied. "Shruiken is almost 120 years old and still has lots of fight left in him."

"I see your point there." Murtagh replied after a moment of silence. "It just seems a little unnecessary. That's all." He paused. "The pair were estimated to have been together for at least six years, so a 15-year-old dragon would probably intimidate them."

"Probably, Probably." Eragon replied. "But it is best to leave no doubt in their minds that they cannot possibly win." He looked down. "I don't want to have another Galbatorix on our hands." He continued quietly.

"We won't." Murtagh said firmly. "We should call a meeting of the council to discuss that to do. They cannot be left in the dark of the possibilities. Everyone must know."

"I may not be able to call one tonight, but tomorrow should prove fine." Eragon replied.

"You have done what you thought was right, and there is no going back." Murtagh told him.

"I know." Eragon responded softly.

Far below the brothers was Sunlight and Tag roaming the streets of Urû'baen. They met on a far edge of the crowd at the egg presentation and had slipped through the crowd. Tag always had a short sword strapped to his back with a dagger or two hidden in sheaths strapped to his fore arms. He was trained completely in the art of close quarter, confined space fighting. He was the perfect assassin. He could use magic or blade to get his way into or out of any space.

Sunlight wore a fairly tight black leather top and bottom, with a short loose fitting over it. She didn't bother to conceal her weapons. She had two daggers strapped to her arms like Tag and a choke chord built into a bracelet. She also had magic to use, but much more powerful than Tag's due to her being a were-dragon.

Together they didn't attract much trouble due to their weapons, but if they were alone, they attracted trouble like vultures to a carcass. They found that out the hard way during one of their first exploits into the city at night. They had agreed to meet at a tavern, but each was cornered by gangs of street thugs and were attacked. After that, they never went anywhere alone in the city, night or day.

Today was no different than their other trips. They just took in the sights of different parts of the city, which was huge, and tried to help a few people out. Nothing major happened in terms of crime in the city. There were the occasional murders and break-ins, but for the most part, there was only minor pick pocketing and nighttime hold ups. Tag and Sunlight were a criminal's nightmare. They had elfish grace, speed, agility and strength. No one had ever gotten away from them. Ever.

They strolled down the main street in the city and passed through the market place. Guards patrolled this area of the city fairly well, and stopped people who they thought had a few to many weapons on them. Occasionally they were stopped by a guard and asked to produce identification papers. Tag would pull out his papers that stated that he was the son of Eragon and Arya and the Guards would apologize for stopping them and wished them a good day.

Today there was only one guard present. Everything seemed to be alright until sunlight spotted some one rob one of the stalls quietly. Immediately she ran at them, but as soon as the thief saw her, he took off. Tag quickly followed her and they began to plan.

_Take this alley and follow it down one and then turn onto the first parallel alley or street and go south. _Sunlight instructed him. She also sent him a mental picture of the thief and then speed after him. They wove in and out of the buildings for about an hour until they finally cornered the thief.

"Who are you?" Tag demanded.

"No one of any importance." The theif replied.

"No one of importance?" Sunlight scoffed at the idea. "You kept two elves running after you for an hour."

"Well, I must admit I am in shape." The thief retorted.

"You can only be an elf with matching stamina or a very powerful human magician.

"Lucky for me, I'm a little of both." The thief replied.

"Why did you run like you did?" Tag asked.

"I needn't tell you rider scum." The thief laughed hysterically. "All you riders are pompous and idiotic. Just because you defeated Galbatorix, you think that you can defeat everyone. You will learn soon enough that that is not so."

Tag lunged at the thief who dodged the wild attack and then knocked him out with a firm 'tap' to the head.

"I won't hurt you pretty rider." The thief said almost soothingly in a chilling voice. "I just want to talk." He made a grab at her, but she drew a dagger and slashed the thief in the face, from the chin to the ear, which she realized was tapered into a more pointy shape than a human's. She stared for a millisecond too long. The thief drove his shoulder into her chest and bowled her head over heals backward. Then he bolted away clutching his bag of goods.

Sunlight lay there for a minute checking over every part of her body to make sure nothing was broken. When she was satisfied that nothing was, she stood up and limped over to Tag, who was just beginning to stir.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"I will be." He grumbled as he felt a lump start to rise on the back of his head. "Who was that?"

"I don't know." Sunlight replied. "But he had semi pointed ears."

"How do you know that?" Tag asked.

"I slashed his face and in the process, cut away part of his hat." Sunlight replied. "His ears were covered by them, so we couldn't tell if he was human or elfish."

"He said that he was part elf, and part powerful human magician." Tag stated.

"The only other place that I have seen ears like that is on the human riders that have been bonded for several years." Sunlight said suddenly.

"You're right." Tag agreed. "There is something fishy about that character."

"Did you place a tracking spell on him when we cornered him?" Sunlight asked.

"Yes, but I can't seem to find him anywhere in the city." Tag replied.

"He can't have just disappeared." Sunlight exclaimed. "He must have deflected the spell."

"Oh well, so much for nabbing this guy and bringing him to the authorities." Tag grumbled.

"Come on. We should get back to the castle." Sunlight said as she glanced at the sun, which was dropping toward the western horizon.

"Alright." Tag replied.

"Do you think that he may have been the rider that was reported at the last council meeting?" Sunlight asked.

"It's plausible." Tag replied. "But what would he have against the riders if he never was exposed to us?"

"He may have been taught by some one who holds a grudge against the riders." Sunlight suggested.

"Plausible, but what group of people have the riders offended?" Tag asked Sunlight.

"I don't know." She replied. "We should ask Eragon."

"Dad would know." Tag replied. "If anyone would, it would be him."

Their trip to the castle was uneventful, and the walk helped stretch out their sore muscles. When they arrived at the gate, the guards let them through without a second glance. They walked up to the dragon roost and found Eragon and Murtagh sitting on the edge of one of the caves talking. Thorn was flying around below them with the hatchlings enjoying their games.

"It's amazing how young he seems with them." Sunlight commented before transforming into her dragon form. _Let's have some fun! Climb on._ Together they dove off the top of the dragon roost and plummeted downwards to Thorn.

Thorn looked up in time to see a yellow, fire-spewing, ball of scales falling towards him. In one swipe of his wings, he swept the few hatchlings in the way of Sunlight underneath him before roaring in annoyance at the interruption of his fun. Sunlight landed with a bone shattering thump and grinned at Thorn. Tag climbed off and she transformed back into her human shape and walked towards the excited hatchlings.

Thorn stopped her half way across the roost floor with a claw. _You be stealing me fun? _He asked jokingly.

_I be stealing a hatchling or two. _Sunlight replied grinning at the massive dragon.

'_s fine wit me. _He finished and allowed the hatchlings to swarm over to Sunlight and Tag who played around with them for a while until Murtagh and Eragon touched down on the roost floor with the aid of magic and walked over to them.

Tag and Sunlight separated themselves from the hatchlings and walked to meet the brothers. "Something has happened that you should know about." Sunlight declared.

"It concerns this new rider that was found." Tag continued. Eragon's eyebrows turned into a slight frown.

"Tell me everything." He commanded firmly. "NOW."

**Duh Duh Duh Duh…**

**A little cliffhanger for all you readers. I hope you like it.**

**Anyway, I hope that all of the chapters in this story will be about this long. This chapter is roughly 4,100 words, or about 7.5 pages in a single-spaced Word document. **

**If you are not aware, this is my longest chapter EVER!!! And I would appreciate a lot of reviews.**

**I would like to start a little tradition here and thank all the reviewers that have given me a review at the time of publishment of this chapter for chapter one. This will give me a chance to thank all of the great reviews and allow me to update people on corrections that I have made to chapter any previous chapters.**

Chaotic Veins:

aww. its so sweet when they all go to sleep together, good beginning for a story as well. explains the situation. i like.

**I'm glad you like it.**

smiles420:

nice job dude!

bravo tres tres bien, mes je pence qui est les dragon orange et rouge? je suis un petit peux "lost" qui a qui mes ca c'est brilliant!

**Anyone need a translation? If you do just ask me to type one in for the next chapter.**

**Ty**

Arya Skit-Kona:

YAY YAY YAY YAY! Ok, sorry; got a little excited there. You've finally started the sequel! Anyway, great job on this chapter. Can't wait to hear more!

-Arya Skit Kona

**Thanks.**

Blue-Eyed Chica:

AW a whole year!!

**It takes time you know. That's when Tag was BORN. Just if you needed clarification.**

Bailey:

Update this one is going to be interesting.

**Glad that you think this will be a good story.**

Reece.Stabby.Rip.Stab.Stab:

Hey, i havent reviewed you stories in a while, i have been reading the chapters of Elders since you brought out chapter 9 and I have to admite, this is a great improvement, not that there was much to improve from P

I am sorry but i got changed to a grammer school recently(Hate it) but this is nagging at the back of my head, in the line: Iâ€TMm not going to kill you. Saphira soothed. Not hurry up and catch up with Eragon.

I think that it is ment to be Now hurry up, besides that I loved it.

**You are quite right. It was meant to be **_**now**_**, not **_**not**_

**Thanks for picking up on it. I'll have to change that right now.**

Grumblemon235:

I really like this chapter I think it is great for an opening and first chapter to your story, please update as soon as possible and keep the chapters just as good.

**Thanks I will try to have a faster update time in the future.**

Bob-in-ator:

good start update soon

**I will Thanks for the Review**

**Please note that I only reply to the reviewers in this section of the chapters for only those who have reviewed by the next chapter. If you don't see it here please don't be offended, I try.**

**That's all for now folks, I hope that you enjoyed chapter two of A NEW AGE. **

**(which is a total of 9.5 pages!!!)**

**MEEP!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy Howdy Howdy Howdy folks!!**

**I am soooooo sorry for not updating in a LONG time. I just haven't any time with a HUGE research paper that I am working on. This has been slowly added to over time so it may be rough.**

**I hope that you have had a wonderful time reading Chapter 2. **

**I would just like to point out that there have been slight corrections to Chapter 1. I was going through it to find the spot that was found by Reece.Stabby.Rip.Stab.Stab (Such a neat pen name by the way). I only changed a couple minor details like changing a "/" to a period. **

**I hope this pleases you.**

**Anyway. Enjoy this Chapter. I hope that you will leave me TONS reviews for this effort displayed bellow. **

**How does the title sound? Pretty obvious, right? I hope so.**

**READY?**

**GET SET!**

READ! READ! READ! READ!

**And leave a review when you are done.**

**Please.**

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything but the plot and the characters and places that don't appear in Eragon and Eldest.

Chapter 3:

**The New Guy**

"We were walking through the market place in the city," Tag started, "And we saw some one steal something from one of the stalls."

"We chased this guy running flat out for about an hour, when we managed to corner him in an alley." Sunlight continued, "We had him trapped, and he thought that we were riders."

"He called the riders slime and many other offensive things." Tag kept on telling the story. "We asked him if he was an elf or just a powerful magician because he kept us running a long time."

"He replied that he was a little of both and then lunged at Tag and knocked him out." Sunlight told the two riders. "He then attacked me, but I was able to slash him in the face, uncovering his ears."

"They were similar to the human riders that have been bonded for several years." Tag continued.

"That is how we concluded that he was a rider." Sunlight finished.

"Good work." Eragon told them. "I want you two to right now, to organize an informal search party. Have the students ride and try to catch up to the two of you. Tell the riders to focus on the ground and look for signs of a dragon in hiding, and have the dragons not fly too fast so that the riders can focus on the ground."

"Make it look like a huge game as to not scare the rider or his dragon away." Murtagh added.

"If anyone spots anything, just have them drop out of the chase and alert Saphira and myself." Eragon finished,

"Can do." Tag said as he turned to leave.

"And will do." Sunlight said before changing into her dragon form. Tag climbed up onto her back and locked himself behind her shoulders. She launched herself into the air and started to circle her way up the dragon hold allowing time for Tag to contact various riders and their dragons to come and join in the 'game.' Soon the skies were filled with dragons with their riders strapped into their saddles.

_Anyone see anything? _Sunlight asked.

_No. _One of the year old dragons said flying by.

_Shruiken is coming from the south actually. _Another rider said as they swooped past Tag missing Sunlight's huge dragon bulk by inches.

_Sunlight where is Dad? _Tag asked.

_With Mum flying to meet Shruiken and Aelita. _She replied.

_I wonder if they found the rider. _Tag murmured.

_I hope so. _Sunlight replied. _When I get my claws on that rider…_

_Easy Sunlight. _Tag warned.

_How many people know about my 'abilities' outside of the riders?_ Sunlight asked.

_I don't know. _Tag said before thinking for a minute. _There's the council, the elf nobility most of the servants…Lots of people. _

_Right, so why would anyone attack me? _Sunlight asked.

_I have no idea. Most of the people in the city don't know you, so they will just assume that you are a rider, just as they assume that I am. _Tag replied

_That makes sense. _She said.

_Scorch marks in a clearing a couple minutes north. _A rider said as she swooped by on her dark green dragon.

_Wanna check this out? Tag asked._

_Sure. Lets take a few with us. Sunlight replied._

_Alright. _Tag said. _What do you think about taking Elva along?_

_I'm fine with that. _Sunlight replied. _We also need a beginner, _

_How about this one? _Tag asked as he flashed a mental picture of a light blue dragon who was about 10 months old.

_Ok, how about Her. _Sunlight asked as the sent a picture of a ten-year-old brown dragon that was circling above the city walls.

_Sure they are old enough to hold their own in a battle. _Tag replied.

They called the three and went to investigate the clearing. Due to the small size of the clearing, they landed one by one. Sunlight was last to land and quickly changed into her human form.

"Someone spotted a burned patch in this clearing." Tag explained to all of them.

"But there is nothing here." Said the younger rider.

"They sent a picture of the clearing, and it looks exactly like this one." Sunlight told them.

"Hold on." Elva commanded. "Magic was done here. Powerful Magic."

"What do you mean?" The brown rider asked.

"No mere human or elf could have done this kind of magic." Elva replied.

"So a rider did it." Tag finished.

"Exactly." Elva concluded.

"So we have a rouge rider that visited here and then hid his or her physical evidence with magic." The young rider spoke up.

"Yes we do." The brown rider answered.

"Tag, Sunlight could you help me with this spell?" Elva asked.

"Sure, let me change first." Sunlight said, and then changed into her yellow dragon form.

"Ready." Tag said sitting down with Elva and the brown rider.

"Watch and make a note of what you see us do." Elva commanded the youngster.

"Some day you will need to use this type of magic yourself." Tag continued on Elva's train of thought.

Elva, Tag, Sunlight, and the Brown rider, closed their eyes and connected their minds and let their energy pool together. Then, they focused it into Elva, and then she cast the spell and immediately they felt the strain. It was over in a second, and they stood up shakily. The first thing that they saw was the place completely burnt and charred. It looked like a wild fire had rampaged through the area. To the north, a bulky jet-black dragon crouched. It was a male who appeared to be four or five years old. His eyes were a dark blood red; darker than Thorn's blood red scales.

_Who are you? _He demanded. His voice was deep and sounded slightly angered.

"We are riders Dragon."Elva replied.

The dragon hissed and stepped out into the light. He stood about three times as tall as Tag and was bulging with muscles. He was a born and built a predator. _Riders bad. _He hissed back at them. _They treat us like dirt. _

At this, Sunlight had had enough. She changed into her dragon form with a growl, and placed herself in between the dragon and the riders and Tag. _Who lied to you and told you this._

_My friend. _The dragon replied. Proudly. _We are one. He is the only one I trust. _

_Sounds like you have a bonded rider. _Sunlight said.

_He is completely different from you. _The dragon growled back. _He is not a high and mighty rider who puts down all opposition. He is kind and caring. _

_Are you saying that I am a vicious beast? _Sunlight demanded. _I am as wild as the Old Orange Hide himself._

_You are tamer than a horse. _

At that, Sunlight launched herself at the dragon who immediately took to the air, followed quickly by Sunlight. On his back was a rider. Garbed in all black. The rider raised a hand and shot a brilliant black beam at the unprotected riders bellow. They quickly threw up barriers around themselves and watched in horror as the clearing blew up around them. As soon as the smoke cleared, The dragons descended and everyone took to the skies. Tag rode on Alíshrä with Elva, and they streaked towards the unsuspecting city.

_Prepare for Attack! _Elva screamed to anyone within her mental range.

The affect was immediately seen as specks began to rise up into the air once more and quickly surround the black youngster.

_Get some place safe and stay there until this pair is defeated, or we are all dead and you see an opportunity to flee. _Tag commanded the young pair. Both of whom just got the worst scare in their life. Riders were about to die.

**Author's note:**

**Scary huh? **

**Anyway, I just wanted to take a break here and clear up some things that may be confusing. If you understood the above section, then read on and skip over this. **

**Even through Sunlight and Tag are close friends, Sunlight is still half dragon and cannot ignore the fact that she is a wild dragon. This is why she attacks the dragon.**

**The rider on this new dragon is in fact the bonded partner. **

**This new dragon has never seen the riders or heard about them except through his rider.**

**There are only three things.**

**Ok, **

**Back to Writing for me, and Reading (the easy part) for you.**

Elva's warning was what every rider that had been in combat before feared. When two riders met in combat, it was almost a guarantee that one was going to be seriously hurt. As soon as the elders and teachers heard the cry, they herded the younger students and dragons into one of the large caves in the Dragon Hold. There they were instructed to only allow people whom they knew personally into their ranks. They were to fight anyone who attacked them first, and to provide no reason fro someone to attack. Up on top, was completely different scene from the morning 'game.' All of the large Dragons stood side by side and formed a defensive ring around the dragon hold. There, everyone would be using magic to aid those in combat above them. Among the dragons, were Shruiken and Vordëth, with Lifskul and his two daughters. Thorn, Saphira, Murtagh and Eragon, and their older students flew around circling around the Castle and the Dragon Hold.

_I see the dragon and Sunlight is chasing it. _Thorn said as he projected his thoughts to everyone.

_Alíshrä, a brown dragon and a light blue one are a little ways behind them._ Shruiken rumbled a few seconds later.

_Stop the dragon physically and knock out anyone riding it. _Eragon commanded.

_Go get 'em._ Arya said a signal to those flying to fan out into a formation and fly out to meet the dragon.

After a few tense moments, the battle began with the black dragon flying head long into Thorn and commence to try and shred Thorn's hide with it's talons. Thorn batted the comparably small dragon's head with a massive fore paw and let the riders use magic to stop the dragon from being crushed to death by the impact of its fall.

_The rider is out. _Sunlight said after landing right by the dragon's side.

Eragon and Saphira landed a minute later with Murtagh and Thorn.

_This one is really powerful. _Elva told everyone. _He blew up the entire clearing that we found them in. He also placed a really powerful cloaking spell over the clearing to avoid anyone seeing the burnt area._

"It took a lot of energy to break the spell even with be as a dragon." Sunlight told them.

_It was pretty surprising. _Elva added.

"Some one must have trained this boy very well." Eragon said as he lifted the boy up carrying him.

"I'll take care of the dragon." Murtagh said as he uttered the command and lifted the battered dragon to the Dragon Hold where he gently placed him in one of the caves and let Thorn watch over him. Meanwhile, Eragon carried the boy to the infirmary and left him in the care of the healers. They took the boy and quickly healed the scrapes that he had acquired in his brief fight with everyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Sam woke with a start. His head snapped up and he quickly surveyed the room. It was filled with a few cabinets, a table, and it had a fireplace going in one corner. No one was in the room. He relaxed for a moment. I_thmir?_ He asked.

_I'm here, where are you?_ He heard the frightened dragon reply.

_I have no idea. _He replied.

_Well get up and get me out of this lovely marble cave. _Ithmir replied.

_You make no sense, _Sam retorted as he got up. _You sound like you love the cave but hate it at the same time._

_I hate that iron bars that block the entrance, and the large red dragon that sits outside that. _Ithmir explained. _But other than that, it is a nice comfortable cave. _

_Do me a favor. _Sam said.

_Sure. _Ithmir replied.

_Be quiet and let me think. _Sam replied.

_No can do. _Ithmir called back. _We have to think as one. The old man said so._

_Must we always do what that old fart tells us to do? _Sam asked

_If you wish to keep your skin on your back you will. _Ithmir answered.

_Ok. Fine. Do you know where I am? _Sam asked.

_If I just asked you where you were a minute ago, do you think that I now, magically, know where you are? _Ithmir replied.

_You could ask. _Sam retorted.

_Right, one minute please. _Ithmir broke contact with Sam and padded over to the iron gate next to the red dragon. _Where is my rider? _He demanded

_In the infirmary. _The dragon replied. _He got knocked around a bit on your back during our scrape. By the way, my name is Thorn._

_I'm Ithmir. _Ithmir replied before retreating to the back of the cave. _Apparently you are in the infirmary, where ever that is, and that you took a beating on my back yesterday._

_Thanks. _Sam replied. _I guess.Where is the cave that you're in?_

_In a monstrous marble cliff adjacent to the castle where you probably are. _Ithmir answered.

_I can see it from my window. _Sam said as he peered out the infirmary window.

_Can you get down here without being caught? _Ithmir asked.

_I have no idea what is outside my door. _Sam replied. _I can't be sure._

_Climb to another room. _Ithmir suggested.

_Are you crazy? _Sam demanded.

_Seems like it could work. _Ithmir replied. _If anyone was guarding your door, then they wouldn't expect you to exit another room. _

_True, _Sam replied, _But I have no idea how hard it will be to climb on the walls._

_Use magic. _Ithmir replied.

_If I did that I wouldn't be able to walk out of the room. _Sam retorted.

_What if you used magic to put any creature outside your room asleep? _Ithmir asked, _You would still have enough energy to walk and run after that._

_That will work nicely. _Sam replied. "Stydja!" Outside Sam heard two muffled thumps, and the cautiously opened the door.

_Well done. _Ithmir said.

_Can you tell me anything of use? _Sam asked.

_Nope. _Ithmir replied. _I'm stuck in a cave, what could I possible do to help you?_

_Fine. _Sam stepped into the hall and surveyed the scene. The two guards had fallen in their places. Sam stepped over them and sat them up so they looked like they were awake. He then headed towards a stairwell to his left and quickly descended three flights of stairs until someone passed him without a glance. It left him with a pounding heart, but with the realization that everyone would think that he was just another student. With that in mind, he strolled forward confidently making his way to where he thought the dragon hold was. When he came to an intersection of halls, he took the right one. After about 20 feet, there was a door slightly open. With a glance, Sam looked in and saw it was an armory. He quickly entered and silently shut the door behind him. On the far wall was a rack of swords. On of the sheaths caught Sam's eye. It was as black as Ithmir's scales with a white diamond the size of an egg imbedded in the hilt of the sword. Sam locked the door with magic and grasped the sword. It was beautiful. _Ithmir look at what I found! _Sam said as he projected a mental picture of the sword.

_Sweat. _Ithmir replied. _Take it. _

_I will. _Sam told him. _There is also two dragon eggs in here. _

_What? In an armory? _Ithmir exclaimed. _Are you sure that they are real?_

_There's have a living being in each. _Sam replied.

_Take them, _Ithmir commanded, _They're super valuable._

_It will hurt the riders as well. Two less riders on their side is a bonus for us. _Sam replied

_Come on_. Ithmir urged. _Put them in a sack, strap on that sword, and get down here. _

_I come O' dragon. _Sam replied as he walked out the door. This time he went straight down the hall and trailed after two students who were talking about a flight they were going to take in a few minutes. At last, Sam found himself standing at the top of the dragon hold. It was magnificent. The sky was a clear blue and perfect for flying. Sam ran past the two students he had been following and quickly located Ithmir's cell. When was a few yards infront of the students, they yelled at him.

"Hey watch it." One of them said

"I'm sorry but Ithmir really wants to go flying right now." He replied.

"Just be careful where you go." The other said. "Elva said that it would be best to stay over the city. After that scare yesterday, no one is allowed out of sight from the towers alone."

"Thanks for telling me." Sam replied.

"Hey, by the way, why do you have a black sword with you?" the first asked.

"Ya, no one but Arya and Aelita have black dragons." The second continued.

"Wait a minute, Tim, that's the rider that attacked Murtagh and Thorn." The first realized.

"You're right, man." The second agreed.

"Well sorry to disappoint you." Sam said, "But I really need to go. I ask you forgive me for leaving early."

With that, Sam lept into midair and allowed himself to fall to the bottom, where Ithmir was held. Just before he hit, Sam stopped himself with magic. It felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. Sam then went over to the red dragon and used a quick spell to keep him paralyzed. Apparently the red dragon didn't like that and began to roar.

_Let's get out of here. _Ithmit said as he appeared by the iron bars.

_One moment. I just need to get rid of these bars. _Sam replied. _Any ideas?_

_I push on them, you break the rock holding them in. _Ithmir replied.

_Can do. _Sam said. "Jedria!" Immediately the entire gate broke out of the wall, and Ithmir came tumbling out.

_Get on. _He ordered. _They never bothered to take the saddled off._

_Sweet. _Sam said as he got on. Ithmir took off, but as soon as he shot out of the dragon hold, the two students who Sam had talked with and their dragons followed and started to chase him.

_Hold on. _Ithmir said grimly, _This could get dangerous. And whatever you do, don't lose those eggs. _

_Right. _Sam replied as he settled himself into the saddle and streamlined his body against Ithmir's neck. They shot over the city walls and continued out over surrounding land. After an hour, the two student's peeled off their chase, and Ithmir slowed down his pace.

_Think it's a trap? _Sam asked.

_It might be. _Ithmir replied.

_With the night coming in a few hours, it will give us the cover we need to head north. The students think we are headed for the Spine. Now all we have to do is fly north to the Du Weldenvarden. _Sam said.

_Alright, we can turn when it gets dark to that no one can see where we are if they scry us. _Ithmir said.

_Good idea. _Sam replied.

They landed to rest when the sun touched the horizon. _We should rest up before trying to go farther. _Ithmir told Sam.

_You sleep. I'll keep watch. _Sam replied. _I can sleep in the saddle if I get that tired._

_Alright. _Ithmir said as he yawned. He laid his head down on the grass next to Sam and fell asleep.

"What do you mean, 'He's gone.'" Eragon demanded. "He can't have just disappeared."

"We know sir, but one moment we were standing up, the next we found ourselves sitting down." One of the guards said. "We checked inside and found that he was missing."

"So we locked the door in case he was hiding, and came to report to you sir." The second guard continued.

"It's alright, we can find him. In the meanwhile, go and report to Xen. He needs two people to help him with a task." Eragon ordered to two men.

_Eragon, apparently the rider paralyzed Thorn and broke his dragon out. _Murtagh said.

_Have you scryed them yet? _Eragon asked.

_Ya, that was the first thing that I tried. _Murtagh replied.

_What did you see?_ Eragon asked.

_Nothing much._ Murtagh replied. _They looked like they were resting in a clearing._

_Where? _Eragon asked.

_I couldn't tell. _He replied. _But the two students, what are their names…_ He trailed off_…Tim and Tom, I believe, followed him west for an hour at high speed._

_Is that all they reported?_ Eragon asked.

_They said that he had a black sword and that he was carrying a bag._ Murtagh answered.

_I wonder that he could have wanted. _Eragon mused.

_They say that the bulge of whatever was inside the bag looked like an egg. _Murtagh said.

_Damn. _Eragon swore. _Why would he take an egg?_

_I have no idea. _Murtagh replied.

_We have to get those eggs back. _Eragon stated.

_I'd love to go. _Murtagh said. _It would be nice to get a bit of action._

_So would I. _Eragon replied. _We could go together._

_Tag and Sunlight would probably want to come. _Murtagh told Eragon.

_You're right. _Eragon replied/ _I'll go get them._

_Actually, they're right here with me. _Murtagh said. _We'll get food, you get weapons._

_Done. _Eragon said before breaking contact. He immediately contacted Arya and the other core riders and told them what was going on. The other five core riders would let two fully trained pairs take Murtagh and Eragon's teaching positions.

_Should leave in the morning?_ Sunlight asked Eragon.

_I guess so. _He replied. _They can't go very far._

As soon as night fell, Sam woke Ithmir with a mental jab.

_'S time to go? _Ithmir slurred sleepily.

_Yes. _Sam replied. _Can you see the sun?_

_No. _Ithmir replied.

_Then it's time to go. _Sam retorted.

_I'm up, I'm up. _Ithmir grumbled as he stood up.

_Feel rested? _Sam asked.

_I feel even more tired. _He replied.

_Too bad, we have to make it to the scry shields by first light. _Sam replied.

_And if we don't? _Ithmir asked.

_We get torn to shreds by that red dragon. _Sam replied pleasantly.

_I'll choose the flying fast. _Ithmir responded.

_Let's get going. _Sam said as he climbed onto Ithmir's saddle.

Immediately after Sam was strapped in, Ithmir lurched into the air half asleep, trying to shake the sleep from his head. Together they vanished into the darkness.

**Whatcha all think?**

**I'm going to try to follow Sam and Ithmir for a while.**

**Anyone have any suggestions to where I should take this plot? I have something in mind, but I'm not sure that it would be the best.**

**Anyway, Please please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors in the test itself, not the bolded sections where I am begging people for input.**

**And Here are the reviews for chapter 2:**

Darth Potter 18:

so i like your fic is morzan alive you never clarified and that theif is galbitorix son right

**I'm not sure what you are talking about here about galby's son. I have never mentioned galby having a son. Second, I'm sorry for not clarifying about Morzan, I think that I will have to keep people in the dark about him for a while uptill the time is right.**

Arya 4 ever

wow a sequel . . .YAY! I think it's great! I can't wait to see who this half-elf is. Update soon

Arya 4 ever!

**Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you think it is great. Sorry about the wait.**

shikamaru the nerd

very interesting it was very confusing to the start of this story but it is gradually becoming clearer...

**I hope it is becoming very clear to you. If you have any suggestions on how to make it clearer, let me know.**

Arya Skit-Kona

Great job this chappie! Just fyi, you spelled Uru'baen Uru'bean once... Hey, I just had an idea. Baen means sorrow and is used in only extremely sorrowful situations, such as Ristvak'baen (Place of Sorrow). Wouldn't the people of Alagaesia want to change the name of their capital to something a bit happier?

**You know? I never really thought that it would be necessary to give the city a new name. If you have any suggestions for a name, please tell me. I'm VERY bad at making them up. It takes me forever. I'll try to change that spelling if I can find it. Thanks**

Tall Star

This story is just as good as the first one:) Sunlight's a cool person/dragon. Update soon! Tall Star

**I'm glad you like Sunlight. It took me a while to come up with her. You will probably notice that in Elders, I don't name her for a while. Sorry about the wait.**

Snowfur

I like Sunlight. She's funny. Glad you got the seguel up! Update or I'll sick my dragon on you!

**Glad you like Sunlight. Please send me your dragon's cell number. I need a few people torn to shreds and burnt… JK**

Blue-Eyed Chica

way to make such a long chap it delays my homework majorly!! lol im totally ok with that though D i liked the chap and o eragon's getting a little bossy there

**I don't really know what you mean by a little bossy. Could you explain that a little?**

**Thanks 4 the review**

Reece.Stabby.Rip.Stab.Stab

Great chapter, this story is just getting better and better as it goes, like last chapter i have one correction: "First of all, it will open up a whole world of material for you to learn on your own. If you can read, then your teachers won't have to teach you everything in person." Murtagh answered." Murtagh answered. I think you might have lost your train of thought after u finished the first Murtagh answered. but then agian, that happens, i love the story, the cliffy was good, especially since it seemed like eragon knew more then he was letting on, overall, bout a 9.5 D

**I'll have to go back and look at it. I might have lost it there. Thanks for looking.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. I really value your input. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy folks**

**I hope that you all liked chapter 3**

**It took me a while to write it with all of the other things in life.**

**Anyway, As I said in chapter 3, I'm not 100 sure where this story will go in respect to Sam and Ithmir.**

**I am currently requesting name suggestions for a potential rename of Ûru'baen. Please just send them in a review. I am looking for anything that is not sad and depressing. I'm sick of reading sad and depressing stories in English. **

**Example of a good name: Smile-ville**

**A bad one: Death-ville**

**Enjoy.**

**READY?**

**GET SET!**

READ! READ! READ! READ!

**And please leave a review when you are done.**

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything but the plot and the characters and places that don't appear in Eragon and Eldest.

Chapter 4:

Shroud of Invisibility

As soon as Sam felt them pass through the first of the seven scry shields, he began to relax. It had been a tense night of flying on Ithmir's back. A minute later, He felt them pass through the second shield. Ten minutes after that, they were inside of the seventh and final shield.

The shields were specially designed to ward off anyone trying to scry someone inside them. All that the scryer could see was their target in a sea of white. It also projected an image of a dense forest to anyone who saw it. Once inside the shield, however, parts of what was really there were revealed. The shields also served as a method of alerting those inside whenever someone entered the shields.

The shields had been erected by Galbatorix and Morzan them selves, and was continued by drawing power out of a diamond that had been infused with energy from the vault of souls. It was said by those inside the shield that it was a direct link to the energy stored inside the vault. It was originally cast in order to keep Morzan hidden from the Varden, so that Galbatorix would appear weaker than he was.

Ithmir gradually made his way to the small town hidden away in the center of the seventh shield and landed sloppily. _Last stop on the dragon express. _Ithmir said sleepily.

_I'm glad we made it safely. _Sam said as he jumped off of Ithmir's back and started to take off the saddle.

_Me too. _Ithmir replied.

_Do you think that they sent anyone else out after us? _Sam asked.

_I couldn't sense anyone. _Ithmir answered.

_Okay. _Sam replied. _Let's go tell the old man we are home. Then we can go to sleep._

They made their way slowly to the long building in the center of town, and passed Glaedr's large form quietly. Inside, Sam found the old man, Oromis, sitting by a fire.

"Master." He said breaking the silence.

"I'm glad that you made it back safely." Came his old voice.

"Everything went well." He replied. "We made our existence known to the riders."

"Good." Oromis said. "Anything more to report."

"When we attacked, we were captured." Sam told Oromis. "During our escape, which was very easy, I found an armory from which I took this sword, and these eggs." Sam presented all three items to Oromis.

"Good." He replied. "You may keep the sword. It is valuable. Leave the eggs with me and I will put them with the others."

"Yes master." Sam said. "Anything else?"

"No." Oromis said dismissing him. "You may go."

With that, Sam left the building and walked to his own hut, where he found Ithmir slumbering outside the door. He quietly entered and lay down on his bed after taking off the sword. In a minute, he was asleep with Ithmir.

"Eragon," Arya said, "Come back in one piece."

"I will," Eragon replied kissing her. "I always do."

"Saphira, you take good care of him." Arya commanded the sapphire dragon.

_I will, you needent worry your pointed little ears off about him while he's with me. _Saphra replied.

"Murtagh," Arya said as she turned on the other rider. "The hatchlings need you and Thorn so you can't come back hurt."

"You sound like we're going away forever." Tag said to his mother.

"You might just be if you aren't careful." Arya warned her son. "You obey your father and do exactly what he tells you. You hear me?"

"Yes mother." Tag replied.

"Don't worry." Sunlight told Arya. "I'll try not to let him go splat on the ground too often."

Arya said nothing. She only stared at the were-dragon.

"Come on Arya." Murtagh said. "You need to lighten up a little. We all know how to defend ourselves."

"Just be careful." Arya said at last. "Good luck." With that she backed up to give Thorn, Saphira, and Sunlight enough space to take off.

Once in the air they were joined by the two students, who showed them the path that they had taken the day before. Saphira led the element westward with Thorn and Sunlight following at her sides.

_Anything to do while we fly? _Tag asked Eragon and Murtagh.

_Well, We could teach you. _Eragon suggested.

_Or we could challenge each other to invent spells that might be handy. _Murtagh added.

_Murtagh, do you always have to be the immature adult? _Eragon asked his brother.

_Do I always! _Murtagh replied. _I have to deal with Thorn's regression into a hatchling at the same time as playing with all the hatchlings._

_He doesn't have a choice, really. _Thorn said as he joined into the conversation.

_What do you mean? _Saphira asked.

_Well, I have started to sometimes speak like a hatchling. _Thorn began.

_Not sometimes. _Sunlight remarked.

_All the time. _Murtagh finished.

_I do not. _Thorn replied.

_Do to. _Murtagh retorted.

_Do not. _Thorn replied hotly.

_Boys! _Saphira's voice broke through the argument. _You are acting like hatchlings._

_My point exactly. _Murtagh said smugly.

At that, Thorn flipped upside-down and started to glide. _You're going to regret that my rider. _Thorn said with a grin.

_Thorn! _Saphira shouted. _Behave! For goodness sake, you aren't helping your argument by doing that. Now catch up!_

_Yes Mother. _Thorn replied in a winy voice.

_That does it! You are going down! _Saphira exclaimed as she dove onto Thorn from above and began to yank him out of the sky.

_Saphira, _Eragon started. _I'm getting a bit dizzy here. Would you mind stopping?_

_Yes I would. _Saphira replied and continued to let them plummet.

_I wouldn't mind stopping, _Thorn said shakily.

_As would I. _Murtagh slurred as he got even more disoriented.

_Alright. _Saphira relented about five seconds from the ground and spread her wings to stop her fall. _If we don't catch that rider today, it's your fault Thorn. I wipe my claws clean of this mess. _

_That's not fair. _Thorn complained as he fought to gain altitude. _You're the one who decided to land on me and ride my down to the ground. _He slowly began to fall behind Saphira in the ascent back up to Sunlight's altitude. _That ate up a lot of time. You know I can't climb very well. _

_Well you could use some practice. _Saphira replied. _And now you are getting some._

_Hey! _Thorn exclaimed. _It's no exactly my fault that I have such muscular legs. They weigh a lot!_

_Are you two finished arguing? _Sunlight asked from above.

_Yes. _Saphira said. _Why don't you come down to this altitude dear._

_Will do! _Sunlight said with glee as she dove, scaring the life out of Tag.

_Please…warn me…next time…you do that. _He gasped.

_Sorry, but I have to keep you on your toes some how. _Sunlight replied.

Tag said nothing. only sat back in the saddle and tried to relax.

It was light out when Sam woke up. It streamed through his windows, making it impossible to go back to sleep again. Slowly, he got out of bed and walked to the door. Outside, Ithmir was still sleeping. It was about noon, and the occupants of the town were moving about silently, trying to not wake Ithmir. The sun also revealed two other dragons sitting outside similar huts. One was a dark green, the other was a vivid purple. Sam walked over to them and greeted them.

_Good morning. _He said.

_Hi'ya Sam. _The green one said. _How'd it go?_

_Perfect, Soth. _(pronounced s oth as in cl**oth**.) Sam replied. _And better._

_Wadda ya mean better? _The purple one asked yawning, having only woken up a few minutes ago.

_I found a sword that matched Ithmir's scales, _He started to grin.

_Wipe that smile off your face. _The purple dragon commanded.

_Sorry Hiet. _(pronounced height) Sam replied. _But I also found two dragon eggs in the same armory as the sword. _Soth and Hiet stared at him with their lizard-like eyes.

_Where are they? _Asked Soth.

_With Master Oromis. _Sam replied. _By the way, I didn't see Flar_. (Morzan's dragon)

_They had a fight with Oromis and Glaedr. _Hiet replied. _It was kinda scary to see them fight. They used swords and everything. _

_Wow. _Sam responded. _They weren't blocked were they? _

_Both of them got a few gashes, nothing major. _Soth answered.

_What caused it? _Sam asked.

_Morzan demanded that Oromis leave his home. _Hiet replied. _This is, after all, Morzan and Flar's home._

_True. _Sam replied. _I can remember when Oromis and Glaedr entered the shields._

_That was an interesting day. _Ithmir said as he woke up.

_We hadn't hatched then, so we have to take your word on it. _Soth said.

_I came here about ten years ago when I got lost in forest. _Sam started to tell them his story. _Morzan found me and brought me to this town where he let me stay. One day he sought me out and let me touch the eggs that he had. Apparently Galbatorix had more than three eggs. I guess that he and to Forsworn found them over the years. Anyway, Ithmir hatched for me and we immediately started our training. Morzan was kind and stern. Flar was the same. We never really knew of anything going on outside the shields._

Hiet and Soth sat staring at him while Sam continued his story.

_One day, a year or so later, Morzan took Ithmir an' me to the Main Hall and told us to stay inside until he returned. Half an hour later, he returned with Oromis._

_Neither of them looked particularly pleased with the other's presence. _Ithmir said picking up the story. _Morzan explained our presence as well as the eggs and let Oromis teach us for a while. Oromis was the complete opposite of Morzan. He was cruel and seemed to hate us. Glaedr was even worse._

_They treat us pretty well. _Hiet replied.

_Ya, they're never harsh or anything. _Soth added.

_That's because you two hatched after he arrived, and was able to shape you as he wished. _Sam retorted. _We were bonded before his arrival, and taught by Morzan. He considers us inferior for some reason as well._

_I'm surprised that he let you keep the sword. _Ithmir said.

_Me too. _Sam replied. _Neither of them taught me how to spar._

_I wonder why. _Soth said.

_Me too_. Hiet added. _A rider's sword is very valuable. _

_That's what Oromis said last night. _Sam replied.

_Sam?_ Came a distant voice. _Is that you?_

_Who are you? _Same demanded.

_I am Morzan. _The voice replied in the Ancient Language.

_Where are you? _Sam asked egarly.

_I'm just outside the first shield. _Morzan replied.

_Why are you contacting me? _Sam asked.

_I need to talk with you in person. _Morzan answered.

_About what? _Sam asked.

_The riders. _Morzan answerd. _I cannot tell you more until you come to me. _

_We're coming. _Ithmir told him.

_Bring your saddle and enough food to last you a week. _Morzan instructed.

_Do you need any? _Sam asked

_No. _Morzan replied. _Bring your sword._

With that, Morzan broke contact and Sam bid Hiet and Soth a brief farewell. He ran up to Ithmir and strapped on the saddle. Then he flew inside, grabbed his sword and his food bag, which still had at least a week's worth of food in it. He hopped onto Ithmir and together they took off, skimming the treetops, flying as fast as they could. As soon as they emerged from the first shield, Flar dove down from above and let Ithmir follow in his huge slipstream.

_Why do you want to talk to us about the rider? _Ithmir asked.

_I heard that you attacked the,. _Morzan stated dryly.

_It was more of an unavoidable collision than an attack. _Ithmir replied. _A yellow…were-dragon…attacked us and then as we fled, the larger dragons and their riders came out of the city and attacked us._

_Then we were captured and the next morning, we escaped. _Sam finished.

_You got off on the wrong foot with them. _Morzan told them.

_Right now they think that they have another Galbatroix on their hands. _Flar said.

_Why? _Sam asked.

_They think that you attacked them. _Morzan said simply.

_Your attack was similar to Galbatorix's first on. _Flar added.

How do you know so much about what the riders think/ _Sam asked._

Morzan was silent for a while, but then said: _What I am about to tell you is one of my greatest secrets. I want you to swear that you won't reveal it to anyone unless I give you permission._ Sam took the oath without hesitation and without question. _Ithmir, If you would. _Morzan said and waited for Ithmir to swear, which he did.

Morzan again hesitated and Sam could feel slight indecision through the mental link. _You fought with Thorn and, his rider, Murtagh. _Morzan stated. _Behind him was Eragon on Saphira. Both of them are my sons._

Morzan's revelation caught both Sam and Ithmir off-guard, startling them.

_So you're in contact with them? _Sam asked.

_Yes. _Morzan admitted.

_Why didn't you tell us? _Ithmir asked slightly insulted.

_You didn't have a reason to know. _Flar said for Morzan, _Now you have a need to know._

_Why? _Sam asked.

_We are going to pay them a visit. _Flar replied. _We have decided to get you out from under Oromis' control. _

_Why?_ Asked Ithmir confused.

_He was one of the riders of old. _Morzan replied. _He was my master when Flar and I were in training. When we joined Galbatorix, we went against Oromis and fought against him. _

_That was over a hundred years ago! _Sam exclaimed. _You don't look that old!_

_Thank you. _Morzan said. _But that is only because of my bond with Flar._

_Wow. _Said Ithmir in admiration.

_We need to gain a lot of altitude. _Flar said suddenly. _They're a little ways ahead._

_So we have an advantage? _Sam asked.

_Correct. _Morzan replied. _If we are above, we can dive on them with incredible speed._

_Just like what we did with you when you left the shields. _Flar finished.

_What's the plan? _Ithmir asked.

_We get above them and then order them to land or we will attack with an outnumbering force. _Morzan replied. _If they do, I make the two of you invisible, and you land a little ways away from us. We will land with them and prepare them for you. _

_Then, hopefully if all goes well, we can return to Ûru'baen in peace. _Flar continued.

_There, we can complete your training. _Morzan finished.

_We'll expect the exact opposite of the plan. _Ithmir replied.

_Don't be so pessimistic. _Sam ordered his partner.

_Come, on. _Ithmir wined. _You know it always happens. _

Flar silenced the two with a buffet of his wings. _Quiet, We need to hail them now._

With that, Morzan literally shouted at the riders bellow to surrender after he made Ithmir and Sam invisible.

Down bellow, the dragons started to fly up towards Flar, who immediately dived for them, intent on getting them out of the sky. The skirmish was short-lived, and soon everyone was panting for air on the ground.

"What do you want father." Eragon demanded, "We have to find that black rider."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Morzan replied.

"We're listening." Tag stated.

"The person behind him was Oromis." Morzan replied.

"But he was banished from the land!" Murtagh exclaimed. "When we try to scry him, all we see is white. He's dead."

"He is alive and unfortunately, well, with two apprentices." Morzan replied in the ancient language.

"Then why can't we scry him?" Sunlight asked.

"Do you remember back to the days of the varden?" Morzan asked Eragon.

"Yes, what about them?" Eragon asked.

"Before the Battle of the Burning Plains, Glabatorix deflected the elves' scrying so that they wouldn't see the moving army. We placed a similar shield around a small town where Flar and myself stayed until Galbatorix called us."

"So he's in there." Sunlight finished.

"Yes" Morxan replied.

"Why should we not go and attack him now?" Murtagh asked.

_He has two partially trained dragon riders with him, and about ten eggs that he knows about. _Flar answered.

"He would threaten us with them in order that he could escape if he had to" Morzan continued. "He would probably take some of the eggs, if not all and try to raise a small army against us."

"So we need more riders?" Eragon asked.

"No." Morzan replied sharply. " That's the last thing we want. He wouldn't expect my apprentice to come back and defeat him."

"Who's your apprentice?" Tag asked.

"You call him the black rider." Morzan answered. "If it wasn't for Oromis's order, He would never have done that." Morzan continued in the ancient language.

"And now you just want us to take him in and help train him?" Murtagh asked.

_Yes_. Flar replied.

"Where is he?" Eragon asked.

"Awaiting my call." Morzan replied.

"Call him." Sunlight said.

"Alright." Morzan consented, and called Sam. A Minute later, Sam and Ithmir flew over the clearing, and landed right next to Flar.

_You called? _Ithmir asked.

_I would like to introduce you to these riders. _Morzan replied. "I would like to introduce my apprentice, Sam, and his partner, Ithmir."

"Hello." Sam said to them.

"My name is Eragon." Eragon said. "And this is Saphira."

"I'm Murtagh." Murtagh continued. "This is Thorn."

"I'm Tag." Tag stated.

"I'm Sunlight." Sunlight finished and then changed into her dragon form and back again. "I'm a were-dragon."

_It's nice to meet you all. _Ithmir spoke for both of them.

"We should get back to Ûru'baen." Tag said. "A storm is coming from the south and it looks like a big one."

Immediately, they all took off and flew low and fast over to trees. To be caught in a storm meant sure death for a dragon due to the unpredictable updrafts and down drafts that filled a storm. Saphira remembered her first experience with a storm on the plains with Brom, and didn't want to repeat that experience. She slowly picked up the pace until the ground was a blur underneath their bellies. At this speed, it took a long two hours to reach the safety of the dragon hold. As soon as they arrived, Ithmir flopped over onto his side and sat there huffing, trying to regain his breath while Sam extracted himself from the saddle. The other dragons were just slightly winded, and didn't need to keel over. Flar sat right behind Ithmir like a giant protector, and wouldn't let any of the other dragons near him. Sam followed Morzan into the castle with Murtagh, Eragon, Tag, and Sunlight. Once inside, the torches on the walls, dimmed when Sam walked by.

_Why do you think they do that? _Sam asked Morzan.

_They are magical, they will never burn out, and so it is possible that you are absorbing energy from them. _Morzan replied. _No one has ever been able to do that, but you are different. One day you will know your past._

_What does that have to do with anything? _Sam asked as they climbed up a flight of stairs.

_Everything. _Morzan replied.

They walked in silence for a while and finally stopped outside a closed door. Eragon paused briefly before entering. Inside, or rather outside, as Sam saw that they were at ground level, was a horse drawn coach with an elf and dwarf driving the team of horses. Everyone got in except Tag and Sunlight. "We'll run." Tag told Eragon after receiving an odd look.

Inside the coach, it was warm, the complete opposite from the pouring rain outside. "Why did they want to run through this?" Sam asked.

"They've always been close." Eragon replied. "Almost brother and sister. They do almost everything together, and they always like to go into the city on foot to just get away from the castle."

Sam didn't say anything in reply and stared out the window until his sword started to dig into a painful spot. Then he asked: "Where are we going?"

"To the council." Murtagh replied. "They are the governing body of the land."

"Why aren't the riders in power?" Sam asked again.

"We don't want to be in the same position that the riders of old were in when Galbatorix rebelled." Eragon stated. "This way, the other races can have time to prepare their defenses,"

"It can also work in reverse so we can prepare if they are attacked." Murtagh continued.

"On the note of manners, your current ones won't do in the presence of the council." Morzan said in a raspy voice. "Assume everyone is worthy of more respect than you for most are. They have done more things and are many times wiser than you are now."

"Call people Sir, or Ma'am, or my lady." Eragon continued. "Even we still do this. There are many people will try to make you seem better than they are. Try to appear humble, all of these things will make you seen in a more favorable light."

"Who will be there?" Sam asked.

"At least two of every race that is capable of conscience thought and is able to communicate through some means so that others can understand." Murtagh kept the instructions coming. "Most who don't speak the common tongue use mental communication; so keep your mind unbarred."

"We're almost there Sirs." The dwarf said as he stuck his head in the window.

"Thank you." Eragon replied politely.

"On a side note, most rider's won't really care what you call them if you are a rider." Murtagh said into Sam's ear. The coach slowed to a halt, and Eragon opened the door and stepped out. They were under a roof so the rain didn't soak them as they made their way to the council chambers. Sam noticed that each and every torch that he passed, dimmed just like those in the castle.

_Don't worry about it. _Ithmir said. _Come to the Council Chamber, it's amazing._

_How are you here? _Sam asked.

_I walked with Arya. _Ithmir replied.

_Who's Arya? _Sam asked again.

_Eragon's mate, and I think Tag's mother. _Ithmir replied. _She keeps on scolding him for running in the rain._

_Sounds like a mother. _Sam replied as he stepped into the Chamber and came to a halt as he took in the amazing room. The marble walls jutted out in different places to display statues of various individuals from all of the different races. Sam stumbled over to Ithmir's side, eyes glued upwards.

_You're right. _Sam said.

_I usually am. _Ithmir replied.

_Yup, Arya's Eragon's mate, they're kissing. _Sam said

_Gross. _Ithmir said as he shuddered slightly.

_How did you get in here? _Sam asked.

_Through a huge set of doors. _Ithmir replied. _Flar could have flown through them with plenty of room to spare._

_Come up to the front of the chamber. _Morzan instructed. Ithmir grumbled as he got up and followed Sam down an aisle to the lowest portion of the room. _Sam, take off your sword. _Morzan commanded. _This is no place for violence. And you cannot afford to look threatening._

_What should I do with it then? _Sam asked.

_Strap it to your saddle. _Morzan replied. Sam did so and sat next to Morzan. Ithmir crouched down behind him protectively.

In front of him on a raised platform, about four or five feet high, sat a number of different species. Sam could see Humans, Elves, Dwarves, two dragons, and a number of Urgals. One dwarf stood up and called Eragon forward.

"Eragon, you asked us to meet without the public, why?" he asked.

"It is quite simple your honor." Eragon started. "I'm sure that you are all aware of the events of the past few days. We discovered a previously unknown rider who was partially trained. He and his partner attacked us and we were able to capture them. The next morning, he escaped with a sword and two dragon eggs. Two students gave chase, but were not able to keep up, and had to turn back. During the night, we lost their location and myself, Murtagh, Tag, and Sunlight set out in the morning, knowing roughly where they had been. Half way through the day, Morzan and Flar found us and told us about Oromis, and Glaedr, and their connection to his apprentice, the rider who attacked us."

"So you now have the rider in custody." The dwarf stated.

"No your honor." Morzan said as he slowly stood up and walked to the platform. "My apprentice, Sam, and his Partner Ithmir, as you see before you, are not captured."

"Please explain." One human commanded.

"I will." Morzan replied. "After the banishment of Oromis, he stumbled across my residence, shall we say, and I had to let him in. He slowly infested himself into all aspects of training Sam, and two other riders, that we fought and I left after wounding him." Morzan paused for a moment. "That was my mistake. No sooner had I left, Oromis sent Sam and Ithmir to attack the riders here."

"So you are saying that they are not guilty due to Oromis?" an Urgal asked in his guttural ascent.

"Yes." Morzan replied. "Sam come here please and remove your hood." Sam did as Morzan ordered and a collective shush filled the room.

_What_? Sam asked. _Did I offend them?_

_No. _Morzan replied. _But they know what you are._

_Is this what you said had to do with everything? _Sam asked.

_Yes. _Morzan replied

"Morzan." An elf declaired. "Are you insane?"

"Some might say that." He replied getting a few chuckles from the various representatives.

"That much power?" a dwarf said gawking.

"What is it." Sam demanded.

"You didn't tell him?" a human female asked.

"There was no need." Morzan replied. "It could have been deadly."

_This is dangerous night now. _One dragon said. _Be calm little one._

Sam tried to calm himself down for a minute. _That's better. _

_Now I think he should know. _The dragon said to the council members.

"Morzan, you tell him, you probably know more about it than we do." Another elf said.

"Very well." Morzan replied. "Simply put, Sam, your father was a shade." Sam couldn't do anything but stare in amazement. "Galbatorix held Durza the shade on a leash and on one particular assignment, he disguised himself and entered the Du Weldenvarden, where he found a lone elf. She didn't know that Durza was a shade for she had always lived alone, and let him into her hut to stay for the night." Morzan paused for a moment. "Well, things came to pass, and you were born. Durza never knew you existed for he left the next day."

"That explains everything?" Sam asked. "All that tells me is that I'm half shade and half elf."

"There has only been one other half-breed like you before." An elf said.

"He was before Glabatorix by about two or three hundred years." Eragon continued.

_It is said that he was able to do almost anything with magic. _The second dragon said.

"He was able to absorb energy from the sun, fire, spells, a lot of things." Morzan said. "But then he disappeared, and we have no record of what happened to him."

"So I have a lot of potential power." Sam said. "Big deal."

"It is believed that he had a hidden lair in the spine with countless wards around it." Murtagh said.

"In order for you to learn how to control your power, you will have to find this place, and if he is there, learn from him." The first dwarf said.

"This land cannot afford to have you make a mistake, and destroy untold numbers of lives." Morzan finished. "You must find him."

Sam shared a brief conversation with Ithmir and then looked up with determination. "Tell me how to find him."

**Oh man!**

**The chapter alone without all of these bolded words was over 4600 words. **

**That was my longest chapter yet. **

**Okay, not really a good cliffy, but I couldn't think of a better way to finish this where I wanted to.**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW!!!!!**

**Please, after all that work, I want more than three reviews like I got for chapter 3.**

**Speaking of which:**

Blue-Eyed Chica:

ya your evil leaving it RIGHT there!

**I needed a cliff hanger, what can I say?**

HotrodFlashingKnightOfLight:

yay!

**I'm glad you like it.**

Arya Skit-Kona:

OK...Maybe Ristvak'mor'ranr? Place of Peace? Anyway, you're doing a great job

on this. Perhaps the "old man" Sam and Ithmir speak of might be Oromis? Can't

wait for the next update!

**Thanks for the name, and I am amazed that you guessed that. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy yall.**

**I just hope that everyone enjoyed chapter 4. I finally found a means to keep the plot alive. (Most of the time, I just wing it.)**

**Anyway, I am excited that for four chapters, I have 16,500 words. That is more than 30 of Elders, which is 36 chapters long. If anyone is confused about anything, please let me know. I might be able to use this story in English class so I want it perfect. However, I am disappointed with the number of reviews that I have received so far for this story. I hate to resort to threats, but if I don't get a nice number of reviews for this, I might stop. For the last 9,000 words, I have received 4 reviews. For the first 6,000 words, I received 16 reviews. I would like more.**

**Let me know if you find any typos. I need to fix them.**

**If you have any name suggestions for a rename of Ûru'baen, please, please tell me.**

**Example of a good name: Smile-ville**

**A bad one: Death-ville**

**Enjoy.**

**READY?**

**GET SET!**

READ! READ! READ! READ!

**And please leave a review when you are done.**

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything but the plot and the characters and places that don't appear in Eragon and Eldest.

Chapter 4:

Skies of Fire

Sam watched Ithmir soar on a thermal above Ûru'baen. _Are you ready to land yet? _Sam asked. _Eragon wants us and he doesn't sound patient. _

_Again? _Ithmir said. _That's like the tenth time this week. The last time he told us that you had to figure out how to control at least one shade power before we left so that if we found this guy, he would believe your story._

_So what. _Sam replied. _I can use the fire absorption one._

_The last time you tried that, you were unconscious for a week from an energy overdose. _Ithmir retorted.

_It felt great for a little while until I crashed. _Sam said.

_You don't know how it felt on my end. _Ithmir replied. _It was awful._

_What other power could I perfect instead? _Sam asked. _I haven't been able to even discover any new powers._

_Tough. _Ithmir retorted. _You'll just have to learn._

_If there was a way to let the energy flow out of my body as I absorbed it, I wouldn't get knocked out. _Sam suddenly realized.

They were silent for a while until Eragon broke the calm with a yell.

_Sam, I thought I told you to come immediately. Where are you?_

_We're coming. _Sam replied. _I need to ask you something that would lead to a degree of control over the energy I absorb._

_I'll listen to your question when you get here. _Eragon replied stiffly.

_Come on Ithimr, If this works, we'll be able to go! _Sam called.

Ithmir landed a few feet away from Sam and the walked to the courtyard where Eragon and Saphira were sitting.

"Masters." Sam said respectfully.

"What is your question?" Eragon asked as he motioned for Sam to sit down.

"Would it be possible to get a massive amount of energy out of my body when I absorb it and store it in something?" Sam asked.

Eragon blinked his eyes once and then replied. "Of course! Do you have your sword?"

"Yes." Sam replied unbuckling it from Ithmir's saddle and sitting down with it asked. "What do I do with it?"

_Gems have an unusual property. _Saphira started.

"They can hold varying amounts of energy." Eragon finished.

"I'll need the one that can hold the most if I'm going to stay awake." Sam replied.

"The diamond in your hilt will do nicely." Eragon replied.

"How do you transfer the energy?" Sam asked.

"Just focus on the diamond and pretend that you are casting a spell into it, but with out any ancient language or desired effect, except for it to take the energy you take in." Eragon replied.

"Couldn't I just cast a spell on the diamond to absorb any energy that I take in from any given source?" Sam asked.

"You should be able to." Eragon replied. "Try it with a candle first. Just blow it out after a few seconds of successful transfer so you don't over do it."

"Should I try it here?" Sam asked.

"No." Eragon answered. "Let's go to a cave in the dragon hold."

_Shall we fly? _Ithmir asked.

_We have to get a candle first dumby. _Sam replied.

_Right. _Ithmir retorted. _I knew that._

_No you didn't. _Sam replied with a grin as he stood up and entered the castle. It took him all of five minutes to locate a candle, and make his way to the dragon hold. Sam and Ithmir had been in training in Ûru'baen for just over three months, and Sam finally knew how to get anywhere he wanted in the castle. As he walked into the dragon hold, he saw Ithmir landing. Right behind him was Eragon and Saphira. _Ready? _Sam asked.

_I guess so. _Ithmir replied. _I have your sword._

_Thanks. _Sam said.

_Get on with it. _Ithmir suddenly said.

_Why? _Sam asked.

_Tag and Sunlight want to see us. _Ithmir replied.

_Ok. This should only take a minute. _Sam said.

Sam closed his eyes and placed the spell on the diamond. He then lit the candle, and felt the familiar rush of energy. At first, nothing was different, and Sam began to panic a little. Then, suddenly, the rush stopped. Sam opened his eyes and saw the diamond glowing with its new energy.

_That's cool. _Ithmir said.

_I wonder how much energy is in there. _Sam replied.

_Let's find out._ Ithmir answered. And placed a massive paw on top of the diamond. _That would let me fly for almost two days by itself. _

_That's a lot. _Sam replied.

_Let's show Eragon. _Ithmir said.

_Where are they? _Asked Sam as he looked up to find the rider and dragon missing.

_I dunno. They were here a minute ago_. Ithmir replied.

Sam opened his mind and oddly enough found Eragon's mind to be right in front of him. _What the… Ithmir did we make everything living invisible to us?_

_I don't…I think we—I mean you—did it. _Ithmir replied.

_Why are you blaming me? _Sam asked. _I didn't do it._

_I didn't either, so I didn't want to get in trouble for doing it._ Ithmir answered.

_Honestly, what possible trouble could we get in for this? _Sam asked.

_What the heck did you two just do. _Eragon demanded.

_You had to ask. _Ithmir whined.

_I don't know. _Sam replied. _Where are you? _

_I haven't moved a muscle. _Eragon replied.

_How come we can't see you?_ Sam asked.

_No idea._ Eragon replied. _This is the first time anything like this has happened._

Sam stood still with Ithmir for over an hour until Eragon suddenly appeared with Saphira. _That was odd._ Ithmir said as he ruffled his wings.

_Feel like flying?_ Sam asked.

_To where?_ Ithmir asked.

_That half shade's place, where else? _Sam said.

_You mean there's energy in the diamond?_ Ithmir asked.

_A ton._ Sam replied.

_Alright. _Ithmir said. _You get food and other supplies, I'll get permission and directions from these two._ Ithmir indicated Eragon and Saphira with a talon.

_Done._ Sam Said and sprinted and vaulted into the castle.

_He did it._ Ithmir told Eragon.

_Very well._ Saphira said. _Follow me. I'll show you the way on a map._

_It took a lot of research to find its rough location. _Eragon said. _Even with Arya and Murtagh helping, it took a month._

_We appreciate your work master. _Ithmir replied before taking off to follow Saphira.

Mean while, Sam san through the castle to the kitchens. There he grabbed a one-week travel food bag that the cooks kept by the entrance for traveling riders. From there he ran to a small armory and grabbed his favorite bow along with a large quiver of arrows.

When Sam reached the dragon hold, Tag and Sunlight blocked his way and herded him quickly into a small cave meant for hatchlings.

"We heard that you were leaving." Sunlight stated.

"That was fast." Sam replied. "Why are we talking in private?"

"We want to go with you." Tag said, and then seeing Sam was puzzled, continued. "We don't have a great future here."

"All I would be is a messenger to riders and dragons." Sunlight said.

"And I would be the son of Eragon who isn't a rider." Tag continued. "I don't want to live that."

"You want adventure and action." Sam concluded.

"Yes." Sunlight and Tag said at once.

"I guess that would be alright." Sam replied. "Do your parents know?"

"I left a message for them on their bed." Tag answered.

"Saphira and Lifskul will find out through them." Sunlight said.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked.

"We took two bags from the kitchens." Sinlight replied.

"Weapons?" Sam prompted.

"Always with us." Tag replied showing his blades.

_Where are you? _Ithmir asked Sam.

_Trespassing in some hatchling's cave with Tag and Sunlight._ Sam replied. _They want to come along with us._

_I'm fine with that. _Ithmir replied.

_Ready to go?_ Sam asked.

_We're all clear for takeoff. _Ithmir answered.

_Great._ Sam replied. _I'll be topside in a minute._

_I'm already there. _Ithmir said.

"We're leaving now." Sam told his two companions, and then made his way to the roof where Sunlight transformed and let Tag onto her back. Sam climbed onto Ithmir and then they were flying away from Ûru'baen.

When night fell, they landed on the plains and Tag and Sam built a small fire downwind of Ithmir. Sunlight transformed, and together, they began to prepare a meal.

_Ithmir, where exactly is this place. _Sunlight asked.

_It's in the northern spine. _Ithmir answered. _You can only get there by foot or by flying. It's apparently in the crater of an ancient volcano._

_That's dangerous. _Sam said.

_So are we just going to fly all over the spine searching for this place? _Tag asked. _That'll take too long._

_We don't have too. _Ithmir answered. _Once we find a huge waterfall, Eragon said he grew up near it, we just follow the river north, staying to the left. When the river ends at a lake, we fly over it to the crater sticking up in the middle. _

_I thought that you said that the only way to get there was by land and dragon-back. _Sunlight said. _It sounds like you could take a boat there as well._

_If you wish to be sunk by a huge sea beast, then go ahead. _Ithmir replied. _What you fail to realize is that this lake is more like an inland sea. It's about the size of the plains and the Hadarac Desert combined._

_That seems hard to believe. _Tag replied.

_If the map that Saphira showed me is correct, you'll be amazed at it. _Ithmir said.

_Anyway, How do you get out there by land?_ Sam asked.

_There is a narrow strip of land, leagues long that runs from the shore to the mountain. _Ithmir replied.

_Is it safe?_ Sunlight asked.

_No one knows, _Ithmir answered. _The ancients never returned after they started to travel on it. Tens of expedition went out, and none have come back to civilization. _

_How big is the mountain. _Tag asked, changing the subject.

_I don't really know. _Ithmir confessed. _It has only been seen from the shore a few times by Urgals and others. We don't really know that much about it, only that it is where the half-shade was known to be. No reports of him were found in the 900 years since he was there._

_So more than likely he is either dead or still lingering around the mountain. _Sam said.

_We know from report, that he lived for more than 200 years before that, so he is probably somewhat immortal. _Ithmir said.

_Kinda like the elves? _Sunlight asked.

_Exactly. _Ithmir replied.

_I don't know about you, but I need to sleep. _Sunlight said as she transformed into her dragon form, offering all of them a little protection from the elements.

Eragon couldn't believe what Arya had just read him.

"I guess they wanted to go on their own, away from our control." Eragon muttered.

"They had their reasons, and they aren't children anymore." Arya said as she sat down next to Eragon.

_Although some times Sunlight acts like she is still a hatchling._ Saphira mumbled.

_None the less, we should let them go and just keep an eye on them. _Lifskul said somewhat forcefully.

_Should we tell anyone else know?_ Saphira asked.

_Only if they ask._ Eragon replied.

_Everyone doesn't need to know. _Arya said.

_I don't know, it sounds like we are keeping it secret. _Eragon said.

_It doesn't matter. _Lifskul replied. _If they ask we tell, if not, we don't._

_Flar, what should we do with ourselves know? _Morzan asked.

_I'm not really sure myself. _Flar replied.

_Should we get Oromis out? _Morzan asked again. _We need to get those eggs to the people-_

_-And the riders. _Flar added.

_And the riders. _Morzan agreed.

_I just hope that the other two are doing alright. _Flar replied, worried.

_They'll be alright if they pay attention to what I said to them before I left. _Morzantried to comfort his partner.

_We should go to see them. _Flar said.

_Oromis would know if we returned. _Morzan replied_. He's got the shields working for him now._

_Bugger the shields. _Flar exclaimed. _We could just destroy the shields as we go._

_And reveal everything? _Morzan asked skeptically. _Everything that Galbatorix asked us to keep secret from everyone unless it happens._

_No not that._ Flar answered.

_What do we do then?_ Morzan asked.

_We could just dash in and dash out during the night. _Flar replied.

_That would work. We would be penetrating all of the shields almost simultaneously and if we came from above, it would be even faster. _Morzan said after he realized Flar's idea.

_Exactly._ Flar replied. _Now go get ready._

_You don't need to tell me._ Morzan replied as he calmly walked through the halls where hours before Sam dashed through them. After leaving the kitchens with a smaller travel pack, Eragon and Arya aproached him.

"Where are you going?" Eragon asked.

"Back to my home for a brief stay if all goes well." Morzan replied.

"We need to talk with you." Arya said.

"If this is going to take a while, I think that it should wait a little while." Morzan said. "We need to get back by nightfall."

"Why has something happened?" Eragon asked.

"No, but something will if I don't get back there in a hurry." Morzan replied.

"What we need to talk to you for shouldn't take longer that a few minutes." Arya stated.

"Alright, I guess that's short enough." Morzan said. "What is it."

"It concerns Sam and Ithmir." Eragon started.

Morzan perked up at this. "I'm all ears."

"He left with Tag and Sunlight this morning to go find the half shade." Arya continued.

"So he did it?" Morzan asked.

"Yes." Eragon replied. "It was quite impressive. The diamond he used in his hilt absorbed more energy than all of the riders could combined in a day."

"That is impressive." Morzan said. "Did he use a spell to direct it or his mind?"

"A spell." Arya answered.

"Well, that's good." Morzan replied. "At least there was no room for a mistake to occur with the spell in place."

"I think that you know more about this half shade than all the books in the library, and we need some information." Eragon said.

"Galbatorix had hoped to find this being, but never did." Morzan began. "You should have seen the mountians of notes all of us took."

"All of who?" Arya asked, interupting Morzan.

"The Forsworn, of course, we were the only ones that he trusted enough to do this for him. Galbatorix didn't have the time to do it since he had to figure out how to rule his new empire."

"So you just did it for him?" Eragon asked. "And let him just reap the information from the work you did."

"No." Morzan replied. "We all wanted to find this person. He was said to have the power to make anyone more than twice as powerful as they were before. If this is true and we all found him, and he concented to aid us, we would be practically unstopable."

"What did you find out about him that might help Sam?" Arya asked.

"Well for one thing, his lair, the crater, is almost impenitrable." Morzan said. "the safest way in would be dragon back, so I'm not conserned about that. Second, he is known to be hostile to forigners, basically anyone who isn't like him. Sam would be safe, and Sunlight would probably be of interest to him due to her shapeshifting abilities, and by extent, Tag, because he could pretent to be her rider."

"Anything else?" Arya asked after Morzan paused.

"Well, no one has seen him in a really long time." Morzan started. "I don't know if he is even alive. It's been centuries." He paused. "Ithmir and Sunlight are sensable. They will be alright and keep Tag and Sam in line no matter what."

"I guess that's a little comforting." Eragon said.

_Morzan have you finnished chit-chatting? _Flar asked.

_Almost. _Morzan replied and then turned to his son. "Flar is getting anoyed that I'm taking so long, so I bid you fair well."

"Stay safe." Arya told the ancient rider.

"You know I will never be capeable of that." He replied and then made his way to the dragon hold, and took off with Flar, heading west.

"We should follow him." Arya said to Eragon. "I don't like the way he's going alone."

"If he sees us, we won't be welcomed." Eragon said.

"Then we stay low and behind him." Arya said and bagan to saddle Lifskul.

"Alright." Eragon relented, and turned to Saphira to begin to saddle her as well.

_Almost night, and we're almost there. _Falr said after hours of silence.

_I'm ready. _Morzan replied and triple checked his light armor underneath his tunicand and quadruple checked to make sure Zar'oc was in its sheath. It had taken weeks to persuade Murtagh to give it back. Morzan sighed.

_What's wrong?_ Flar asked.

_You know what's wrong. _Morzan replied.

_I do, but I want to hear it. _Flar said.

_Ijust don't know what to do about Oromis and Gleadr. _Morzan began. _They were, after all, our masters as well as Eragon and Saphira's._

_So? _Flar replied. _He lied to your face, as well as Eragon's, tricked who knows how many elves and other people into thinking that Galbatorix was evil, and on and on._

_It wouldn't feel right to kill him. _Morzan replied. _That would be outright murder._

_We would never drop to his level. _Flar replied.

_We could just force them to swear to never come back to this land, we could send them away. _Morzan suggested.

_That sounds like it would work if we defeated them. _Flar said. _We could threaten him with the entire power of the new riders. That might scare them._

_But he probably will think it's a bluff, and completely ignore it. _Morzan replied.

_It doesn't matter now, we're going in. _Flar cried as he clamped his wings to his side and plummeted.

**Alright, I surrender. It was kind a short (like 3200 words) but I just felt it was a good stopping point.**

**Also, I feel evil, and might kill off one of my characters for pleasure. Who do you want to get planted 6 feet under?**

**I WANT REVIEWS!!!!!**

**I put a ton of effort into these chapters, spend studies at school just for this. I would like at least five review for this chapter!!!!**

**Anyway, I think that there are a few reviews to thank people for…**

Blue-Eyed Chica

well this chap was a LITTLE boring but good none the less and omg didnt see the whole oromis thing OR the 1/2 shade

**I hope that I am the first to come up with that idea of ½ shades. Does anyother story have that? **

Arya Skit-Kona

Yo! What can I say, I've got instinct! (lol) That was pretty cool, the way you gave Sam all that power. I do think that's rather cruel, though, what happened between Durza and the Elf, if you catch my drift. Great job! Can't wait for the next chapter!

**I agree it was cruel, but I needed a reason for him to be a ½ shade. They don't walk the land too frequently.**


	6. Chapter 6

HOWDY ALL

**HOWDY ALL**

**Sorry this has taken so long. School is very, very unkind. **

**I was on Shurt'agal (spelling?) and I think from what CP has to say about book three, that there is a book 4! Also it isn't a trilogy anymore. It's a series! Lol he's got a lot of writing to take care of.**

**I hope that you like it. I would like more than the one review than last chapeter ( thank you Blue-Eyed Chica )**

**Please make me happy. I get depressed when no one reviews. **

**On a tangent, I have come to realize that there is almost an equal number of reviews for ELDERS coming in than there are NEW AGE reviews.**

**ANYWAY TO THE STORY!!**

**Sorry I am just a little…um…energetic right now, writing seems to perk me up a little.**

**Enjoy.**

**READY?**

**GET SET!**

READ! READ! READ! READ!

**And please leave a review when you are done.**

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything but the plot and the characters and places that don't appear in Eragon and Eldest.

Chapter 6:

Who Are You?

(Who?-Who?…Who?-Who?)

_How much farther? _Sam asked Ithmir as he lounged in the saddle. It had taken over a week to find their way up the river. Sunlight had to stay in her dragon form in order for Sam and Tag to eat, which they did sparingly.

_Another day maybe. _Ithmir replied. _I can see the lake in the distance. It's huge._ He sent a mental picture to Sam who was dumbstruck at the sight.

_Can we get there by evening? _Sam asked.

_Maybe, if we push it. _Ithmir answered, and then surged ahead.

_Mind telling me why we want to go faster? _Sunlight asked.

_If we hurry, we might make it to the lake shore by tonight. _Sam replied.

_Lovely. _She said. _Maybe while you're at it, you would be so kind to tell me when I can go hunting._

_I thought that older dragons didn't have to eat for a long time. _Ithmir said.

_If you like to think that flying for a week, all day every day, without food is easy, then I'd ask you to relieve yourself of your rider, and fight. _Sunlight retorted.

_But that would waste even more energy. _Ithmire replied.

Sunlight said nothing, only simmered and flew on in silence.

_Guys, _Tag began, _Please don't push Sunlight, she's tired. You don't want her to get her mad when she's tired. Things usually turn out bloody. I've had that happen a few times already, and I'm not keen on letting it happen again._

_Okay. _Ithmir replied. _I've seen how her red wild brother is sometimes. I don't know where he get's the strength or energy to do some of the things that I've seen._

_That's because he's wild. _Sam replied. _I've read that you can never predict their actions unless you have their oaths._

_That's the truest thing about us. _Sunlight said breaking into the conversation.

_Let's just get there quickly. _Sam said. _The sooner we get there, the sooner we get to eat._

_I might need some of that energy from your hilt to make it in a little while. I'm on the final stretch on energy, when we still have another lap left. _Ithmir told Sam in private.

_So the mighty dragon admits defeat? _Sam asked jokingly.

_Never. _Ithmir replied rocking Sam in the saddle enough to shut him up.

_What's that on the left coming towards us? _Sunlight asked as a dark shape floating above the land grew larger.

_Whatever it is, it's probably not going to like us being here. _Sam said. _If it's a dragon, we're trespassing on its territory, if it's something else, then I don't know what it is._

_Whatever it is, it's closing fast. _Tag said.

_Should we hit the deck? _Ithmir asked.

_Not yet. _Sunlight replied. _Wait until it's right on top of us. Hopefully it will overshoot._

--

Flar dropped like a stone and landed with a thundering crash in the middle of the village.

_Nice landing. _Morzan said to his partner.

_Thanks. _Flar replied. _Now hurry up and get the eggs. I'll get the students. _

Morzan slid silently out of the saddle and ran into the forest. Oromis emerged from the hall and saw Morzan and chased after him. _Oromis alert. _Flar told Morzan.

_Thanks for the warning. _Morzan said as he slid Zar'oc out of its sheath without a sound. Above him, he could hear Flar and Glaedr grappling in thee sky, trying to pin the other to the ground. Morzan rounded a corner and lept behind a rock. Concentrating, he focused his mental output to imitate a rabbit. If Oromis was using the mental aspect of his mind, he shouldn't notice Morzan. Life, however, is not always perfect. Oromis stopped right in front of Morzan and used magic to crumble the rock into powder.

"It'll take more than that trick to hide yourself Morzan." Oromis said as he slashed down with his sword. Morzan blocked it clumsily and then stood up and threw Oromis's sword off. Getting his balabce, Morzan began a steady and slow onslaught driving Oromis backward for several minutes. Finally, Morzan wrestled Oromis' blade from him and placed the tip of his sword on Oromis' neck.

"You never did stand a chance against me." Morzan said in a monotone and then knocked the elf out with a fist.

_Done beating up the old elf? _Flar asked.

_Yes. _Morzan replied. _Is Glaedr subdued?_

_Once you knocked him out, he seemed stunned and just glided to the ground._ Flar answered.

_Are you down? _Morzan asked.

_Yes. _Flar said _Why? _

_I'll bring Oromis to you and then find the eggs._ Morzan said.

_The students are already awake._ Flar replied.

_Good. I'll be there in a minute. _Morzn said. _This elf is heavier than he looks. _

_Either that, or 80 some-odd years haven't been that kind to your muscles. _Flar replied.

_I doubt it. _Morzan grumbled back. It took him nearly five minutes to carry the elf back to Flar's side where he cast a spell on him to keep him from waking. Then he took off joging into the forest and found the spot. He was in a clearing that was about the right size for a five or ten year old dragon to land in. In the middle was a rock partially submerged to which Morzan walked to. "Risa!" Morzan commanded, and the stone slowly lifted out of the ground leaving a set of stairs descending into the earth. Summoning a red light, Morzan started to go down, deactivating all magical and mechanical booby traps with a general spell that he and Glabatorix had developed for this secret place.

_Everything all right?_ Flar asked when Morzan paused for a while at the bottom of the steps.

_I think so. No one has been here in years. _Morzan replied and then walked over to a metal vault door which opened after he placed Zar'oc into a impression in the door and turned it. Inside werelights floated above tens of dragon eggs. With a quick spell, he lifted them into the air and brought them to the surface after closing the door and replacing the stone on the surface and repairing the damage caused by lifting it out, leaving it looking untouched.

_I got all of the eggs. _Morzan told Flar.

_Perfect. _Flar replied. _The students are awake and ready to go and Gleadr hasn't moved._

_I'll be there in a moment. _Morzan said and then broke into a light jog with all the eggs floating after him suspended in a red light. Morzan arrived and was immediately bombarded with questions from his two students.

"Where are we going?" one asked.

"To Uru'baen." Morzan said briskly. "Go get some bags to put these in." He ordered indicating the eggs floating behind him. The two dashed off and Morzan checked on Oromis. He was breathing, that was a good sign.

_Should we get ready to go?_ Flar asked.

_Not yet. _Morzan replied. _I want to see if I can get the diamond out and take it with us._

_I thought that was impossible. _Flar replied.

_I was the one who cast the spell to keep it in place._ Morzan said_. I should be able to undo it._

_Go try. _Flar said. _Leave the eggs here, I'll make sure they get in bags and on our saddle._

_Each of the students can carry two bags each. _Morzan said. _They need something to take pride in, and protecting the eggs will do just that._

_Why the heck does he just go off on his own all the time? _Eragon cursed under his breath.

_He and Galbatorix had a lot of time to do things in secret. _Arya replied. _He might still be under his orders. _

_Maybe. _Eragon said. _But why keep it a secret? Why not tell us. It could be important._

_Yes, it could be important, but the likelihood that it isn't dangerous or exceedingly powerful. _Saphira said. _Galbatorix was very powerful, and may have been the only one to handle such things safely. _

_If Sam is trained correctly, he might be able to duplicate Galbatorix's doings. _Lifskul said.

Sam watched from Ithmir's back as the dark shape hurtled closer and closer.

_This thing isn't a dragon. _Sunlight said. _It's too fast._

_Then what is it? _Tag asked.

_It could be that half-shade guy. _Sam replied.

_How likely do you think that that is? _Ithmir asked.

_Quite. _Sam answered. _It seems to me that there are a lot of powers that he may have developed. Flying may just be one of them._

_It's possible. _Tag replied.

They flew on, keeping a sharp eye on the shape as they went. When the shape was still a league away, Sam heard a buzzing in his ears. _What is that? _Ithmir asked.

_I have no idea. _Sam answered.

_Greetings younglings. _A deep, obviously male voice said.

_Who are you? _Sam asked.

_Merely your counterpart through history Sam. _He replied.

_Where are you? _Ithmir demanded.

_Flying beneath you. _Sam looked down. He could clearly see a huge purple dragon flying slightly ahead of them.

_He's given us an advantage. _Sunlight said in a slightly surprised voice. _No dragon would ever do that._

_Y'all think this is the half shade? _Tag asked in a sleepy voice.

_No reason to believe he isn't. _Ithmir replied. _For one thing, he knew Sam's name without asking, and second, he isn't quite the right shape for a dragon. He doesn't have enough spikes to be a real dragon._

_Good catch dragon. _The voice rumbled. _Land near me on the shore of the lake. _He said as he surged forward. With a huge slipstream to fly in, Sunlight and Ithmir were able to fly faster. In less than two hours, they were collapsed on the sand gazing out over the lake. Sam and Tag had started a fire with magic and were cooking the last of their food. Sunlight gazed at the fire and then finally stalked into the lake and proceeded to fish. Within ten minutes she had four fish cooking over the fire thanks to Sam and Tag. She was too tired to change shape. When they were done, she snapped two of them up in one bite and left the other two to Ithmir who followed suit quickly. Sam glanced at the purple dragon-correction-the half shade.

_I wonder where he got the power to do that. _Sam wondered absent-mindedly.

_Well, _Ithmir began, _He is nearly a millennia old, has probably had tens of teachers, and then hundreds of years to learn by himself. Besides, he can do that energy absorption thing that you can, and if he can store that, he could do anything._

_True. _Sam replied imagining caverns filled with gems saturated with energy. _I wonder if the dwarfs would let us use their sapphire for storage. _

_Probably not. _Ithmir replied. _But you never know. When we get back we can ask._

_That thing is supposedly huge. I wonder if I could ever fill it. _Sam pondered.

_I don't think that you could stand up to the strain of putting that much energy from anywhere into that. _Ithmir said.

_You speak of the sapphire rose. _The half shade stated.

_Yes we do. _Ithmir. _What about it?_

_If you are wondering if the dwarfs will let you use it, you can forget it. _He shifted his bulk to look directly at Ithmir and Sam. _They wouldn't let me try 500 years ago. If there is one thing that you can count on the dwarfs for is for them to be stubborn and never change their minds. _

_Are you sure? _Sam asked.

_Positive. _He replied. _I've tried three times. All of you need to rest tonight. _He stood up slowly. _I'll be back in the morning to wake all of you. _He took off flying and disappeared into the night sky.

_Where do you think he's going? _Sunlight asked.

_Who knows. _Tag replied. _I'm going to sleep. I'm worn out. _He curled up on the sand and Sunlight placed a wing over him and curled up and fell asleep.

_I guess I'm first watch. _Sam said and settled down next to Ithmir.

_Wake Tag when the moon is half-way up. _Ithmir instructed.

_You think he'll want to be woken up? _Sam asked, but Ithmir was already asleep.

Sam sat on the beach for three hours waiting for the moon to rise, but it never did. Sam tried to stay awake, but finally sleep took him.

Ithmir woke in the morning to find Sam asleep on his flank. The purple dragon was nowhere to be seen. In his place, a man, or so it seemed, was sitting by the fire cooking something. A little ways off a horse was tethered to a withered tree.

_I see you're awake dragon. _He said.

_Who are you? _Ithmir asked.

_Well, shape changing is one of my powers…I think you know who I am. _He replied.

_Same voice, same monotone, different body. _Ithmir replied. _You're that 'dragon.'_

_1 for 1 dragon. _He replied.

_What is your name? _Ithmir asked.

_I'll explain everything when we get to my home. _He replied.

_Should I wake the others? _Ithmir asked.

_Sure. _He answered. _We need to get going soon and breakfast is almost ready._

Ithmir gave everyone a sharp mental jab that got them awake and complaining in seconds. _Wakey wakey!_

_Why? _Sunlight asked. _Why this torture?_

_Get up of I'll rip your precious Tag away from you. _Ithmir threatened.

With a huge roar Sunlight stood up, raised her wings slightly and stood protectively over Tag. _Just try it and I'll kill you._

_So you do have feelings for him. _Ithmir mused laughing mentally.

_Well, um, well-well we-we are almost siblings you know. _Sunlight stammered.

_Case closed! _Ithmir said with a little joy.

_You'll pay for that. _Sunlight glared at him in anger.

_I await it with anticipation. _Ithmir replied. _Anyway, it's time to wake up and I think you make a very good alarm._ Tag and Sam were stumbling their way towards the fire, not even noticing the half shade.

_Good morning to you two too. _Ithmir started.

_Wha we miss. _Sam asked as he yawned. _And who is that guy over there?_

_Glad you finally saw him. _Ithmir replied. _By now you could have been dead. How'd you think that make me feel? _

_Who is he? _Sam asked. _What's his name. _

_He's the half shade, Mr. dragon-who-changes-into-a-human-in-the-middle-of-the-night. _Ithmir replied.

_I see. _Tag said. He had been listening on them._ Don't just stand there you two, go introduce who you are._

_All right, all right! _Sam said as he stood up and brushed off the sand from his legs.

"Hello…Um, My name is Sam."

**Alright I know that this is really short, but I just had to publish this. It was annoying me that I haven't updated A New Age in like 2 or three months. Don't kill me!**

**Any way, some really nice fanfics I've found:**

**Red is the Blood by Firesilk**

**-quite nice, and very addicting.**

**If I find anything really good, I'll name it next chapter.**

**Cyberviper42**


End file.
